ARENDELLE
by Kain772
Summary: A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Dr. Meyer is about to get a new assistant that could save the world. Eventual Elsanna
1. Chapter 1

**Allied Restricted Envirosphere Norwegian Disease Eradication Laboratory Latest Envirosphere: **

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Dr. Meyer is about to get a new assistant that could save the world.

* * *

><p>In a large laboratory made entirely of stainless steel with no windows was a woman. The room had scientific equipment spread all around. The room appeared to be completely clean and dust free. There were several counter tops with stools around them. The room had a lot of light fixtures in the ceiling, but only a few of them were on giving the room a dark feeling. There were two doors in the room. One led to a decontamination chamber that then led to a small isolation zone where viruses and diseases could be studied. The other door left the lab and both doors were code locked.<p>

On one of the stools at a counter was a young woman. The woman's hair was so blonde that it appeared white. The hair was braided and then pulled up around, as if to keep the hair up and out of the way. In front of her was a microscope, a laptop and note book. The young woman had her eyes nearly pressed against the microscope. One pale skin hand, that looked like it spent more time in the lab then the sun, slowly turned the Fine Adjustment knob of the microscope. The other hand wrote notes down on the note book at what the woman was seeing. The young woman was sitting on one of the tall stools in the room her lab coat hung low and her feet were tucked up under the stool resting on one of the cross supports.

A faint beep sounded and the door that led out of the room opened. When the door opened a large gush of air came running into the room as two people entered the room. The first was a man with messy brown hair, glasses that were on crooked. The man had a striped shirt with a tie that was looked like it had been tied and pulled half undone so many times that it was frayed at spots. The man was also wearing a long lab coat similar to the woman sitting at the microscope.

The other person was a very young woman with reddish blonde hair that appeared to be braided in two braids that hung down over her shoulders. The young woman's eyes were moving all over as if trying to see everything at once. The youth had on a long green pants, a button up green shirt and a striped green and gold tie that was perfectly tied. The young woman looked completely opposite to the man as her appearance was neat and perfect. The young woman was clutching with her arms crossed in front of her, two laptops, a notebook and had a badge in between her fingers.

"Doctor this is your new assistant. Her name is Anna Goodwin" the man called out. The pale doctor stopped looking down the microscope and turned. Anna had never seen someone like the doctor before. When she heard she was going to be an assistant to a doctor this wasn't the person she had imagined. Anna had imagined someone like Doctor Mauser the man that had just introduced her. Instead Anna saw a beautiful woman with pale skin and blue eyes that looked like they knew everything in the world. The Doctor looked at Anna with a dubious look.

"This girl has a double masters and herald as a prodigy in computer sciences" the woman doctor said with clear doubt in her voice.

"Yes. You said you needed the best so here she is" Doctor Mauser gave Anna a little push that made her take several steps forward only to suddenly open the door with another huge gush of air. Then the gush of air slammed the door behind her as Doctor Mauser left. Anna just stood there waiting for the doctor to say something.

Finally the doctor's eye brows went up and she said "I'm Doctor Meyer but you can call me Elsa. Come over here and pull up a stool" Anna fallowed the doctor's directions as she went over and set down her laptops and pulled up a stool across the table from the doctor. "Do you know what I am working on" Doctor Meyer asked.

"Yes you ware working on a cure for Fenrir" Anna said quietly.

"What do you know about Fenrir" Doctor Meyer asked?

"Fenrir is a man-made virus that makes Ebola and Small Pox look like the flu" Anna answered.

"What makes Fenrir so bad" Doctor Meyer asked.

"Fenrir is a virus that has a 100% kill rate and is an airborne virus. Unlike other viruses that require direct human contact. Fenrir was able to wipe out 90% of the human population in about a year" Anna answered. The doctor was testing Anna to make sure she was worthy. When it came to facts about science Anna was very good at everything. It was the rest of life that was hard. "Fenrir was intended as an antivirus. That was herald as a cure for cancer but it has advanced mutative properties and quickly mutated in to the deadliest virus ever" Anna continued.

"So then why did you agree to work with me on this deadly plague" Doctor Meyer asked.

"Because I want to help the human race survive. There are only four Envirosphere's left in the world. Well five if you include this one that no knows about" Anna answered.

"Yes well you will do fine Anna. Like I said call me Elsa and you can start by" Elsa then passed a note book to Anna "by transcribing these notes. Welcome to A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E." Elsa said.

"Arendelle" Anna asked with a tilt of her head.

"Allied Restricted Envirosphere Norwegian Disease Eradication Laboratory Latest Envirosphere or as we have started calling it Arendelle" Elsa answered as she went back to looking into the microscope.

Anna began to type in the notes given by Doctor Elsa. The notes speak of failed experimental cures, failed attempts to help the body fight the virus and failed devices to filter the virus to protect the spheres. Half way through the note book Anna began to realize that the virus was winning. Fenrir's ability to mutate at such a fast rate meant that they had to constantly change their ways of filtering the air. Fenrir also has the ability to survive in the air for days and weeks. The only weakness is that Fenrir currently is unable to survive for long in cold air. This is why the surviving last five spheres are in either the northern or southern hemisphere; Norway, Alaska, Greenland and two in Antarctica.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	2. Chapter 2

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 2**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Assistant Anna now learns about who Dr. Meyer is and a sudden tragedy happens.

* * *

><p>Anna hated the way that security messed with her laptop but at least they allowed it in. The other laptop that they gave Anna was a top of the line laptop, but it was nothing compared to the one that she had built. So Anna made the second laptop a slave laptop that with a couple of quick keystrokes anything Anna did on her laptop was copied to the other.<p>

A sudden ping sound startled Anna so much she almost fell out of her chair. "I got a new email would you look at it and tell me what it said" Elsa asked as she moved from the microscope over to little arms that was built to the viral room so that Elsa could do some tests without having to go through decontamination every time. Anna pulled Elsa's laptop over and saw that it was a complete mess.

"How do you find anything" Anna asked as she tried to find the shortcut to Elsa's email.

"I don't really it's all up here" Elsa wiggled her head a little as she worked with the tools in the viral room.

"You have perfect recall" Anna asked as she finally found the email program behind hundreds of documents, open programs and heaven knows what else. Elsa simply nodded her head as she continued working. The laptop was working on the email system but it was going so slow. So Anna quickly transferred Elsa's email server to her own and it popped up instantly. "The most recent test have failed to lower the viral load from Dr. Sar kou wisky" Anna sounded out the name while trying to fix up Elsa's computer.

"It was a long shot and I expected it to fail. Forward that email to Mauser and Allied command they should be in my contacts" Elsa must have finished programing the machine because she walked back over to the microscope. Anna did what she could for now and spun the laptop back to Elsa. Elsa then sat down at the laptop and typed a few things in and then tilted her head. "What did you do" Elsa asked?

"I closed a few unneeded programs and moved all your documents into a folder. I will do more to make it run better later" Anna said as she forwarded the email and continued transcribing.

"When I asked for a lab and tech assistant I expected to get men with glasses that would fall over themselves over me. I must say I am rather shocked to have a beautiful young woman to work with that appears to be able to hold her own" Elsa said out loud while working at her laptop.

Now Anna was way out of her comfort zone and froze. Give her a computer to build, a program to create, a bunch of test results to catalog and find a pattern to and Anna could have those things done in no time. Ask Anna about computers or lab tests and she could talk your ear off. Pay her a compliment about her looks or body and her tongue would just not work. Usually she would say something that made her look like a fool.

"You are so much beautifuller then I am and you are the cutest doctor the world has ever seen" Anna said but then realized that she just called the doctor fuller and cute. "I'm sorry I didn't mean full and cute but more beautiful and smart. Not that you aren't cute but" Anna stopped as the doctors eyes were staring at Anna over her laptop screen. Anna just slowly slouched down until she couldn't see the doctor at all from behind her monitors.

"Ok we are going to let those test run. How about we go get some food and coffee" Elsa said while she stood and stretched. Anna's eyes bulged at sitting down and having a meal with the doctor. It seemed like the most embarrassing thing that she could do right now.

"Umm I'm ok thank you doctor. I'll just stay and finish transcribing these documents" Anna said but seconds after she finished her stomach betrayed her and grumbled with hunger. Elsa then looked at Anna with her eye brows together and her head tilted to the side. "Maybe I am a little hungry" Anna confessed.

"Come on" Elsa came over and grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her off the stool. "We are going to be working together for a long time, I hope, so you will have to relax" Elsa badged out of the room and the sudden blast of air pulled Anna's braids back behind her and Elsa pulled Anna out of the room "Besides I'm sure you don't know where the dining hall is, or the bathroom or just about anything else is. Those tests will take hours to run so we can be gone for a bit" Elsa pulled a reluctant Anna onward.

Anna had spent two days working with Doctor Elsa Meyer and the woman was amazing and confusing at the same time. When it was time to work Doctor Meyer was short tempered, critical and demanding. Once the hard work was done; Doctor Meyer changed to a warm, friendly and unusual person. Anna was sitting in the lab reorganizing Doctor Meyers computer to make it run faster. Anna also had finished transcribing all of Doctor Meyers notes and had them organized in a folder so that she could quickly find them. Anna looked over and saw her standing at the viral chamber programming in this morning's tests.

Doctor Meyer had started to try and test a various antidotes that she had come up with. Anna also found out that this top secret base was where all the advances in filtering and Envirosphere defenses have come from. If you are the best in your field you were moved here and put to work. Why Anna was here though she couldn't understand maybe just blind luck.

Ding Doctor Meyers computer sounded with a new email "Want me to get that for you" Anna asked?

"No I need silence" Doctor Meyers yelled. This kind of thing happened a lot so Anna turned the sound off and continued working. Then the email application that Anna had created for Doctor Meyer started to ascend in numbers quickly.

"Umm Doctor Meyers you have thirty new emails all of a sudden" Anna said hesitantly. Doctor Meyers slowly turned and looked at Anna with eyes that could have pierced diamond. Anna slouched down and hid behind the computer screens again.

"Look and see what the subjects are" Elsa called out with frustration in her voice. Anna did as she was told and they all had the stat symbol on them. Urgent Meeting, Meeting you Must Attend, Doctor Meyer This Meeting is More Important and they just got longer and more demanding from there. Anna wanted to say something but at the same time was afraid to.

Anna went to speak when suddenly the door lock beeped and Dr. Mauser walked in "Elsa there is a stat meeting and you are coming now". Anna just sat there watching the two doctors. Dr. Meyer just kept working and then Dr. Mauser yelled "Antarctic Dome two has confirmed cases of Fenrir inside the dome".

"I know" was all Dr. Meyer said.

"What do you mean you know? You haven't checked any of the emails we have been sending you" Dr. Mauser yelled again.

"I get one email for failed experiments; I get under ten for good news. I only get twenty plus emails when something tragic happens. Make sure we get a sample of this new virus. Anna go with Dr. Mauser to the meeting and then give me a summery" Dr. Meyer didn't even move from the machine. Anna jumped to her feet, grabbed her laptop and fallowed Dr. Mauser out the door and down to a large meeting room.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	3. Chapter 3

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 3**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna, Kristoff and Hans

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Anna learns more about Dr. Meyer's past from her coworkers Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff. Then Anna learns that Dr. Meyer doesn't seem to be as confident as everyone thinks.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into a room and saw that it wasn't a large meeting room like Anna thought but an auditorium that was nearly filled to the brim. Dr. Mauser pointed at a chair that was labeled Dr. Meyer. Anna took the seat between two other Doctors.<p>

"Why Doctor Meyer you have found the fountain of youth since the last time we saw you" the red haired doctor to Anna's left said as she sat in the seat. Anna just tried to open her laptop and looked straight forward acting like she didn't hear the doctor. Anna was so nervous though that she dropped the laptop. It was only the fast actions of the blonde doctor, to Anna's right, that saved her from even more embarrassment. The noise would have surly caused everyone in the immediate area to stare at her.

"Thank you" was all Anna could squeak out.

"So she can talk. I'm Doctor Hans Southerisle and my blonde silent companion is Doctor Kristoff Bjorgmann. Just call me Hans" Dr. Hans said holding out a hand for Anna to shake. Anna hesitantly shook his hand and then ducked back behind her computer.

"I see so they found an assistant to Dr. Meyers as icy as she is" Dr. Hans said and Anna couldn't help but glare at him.

"Ignore him" Dr. Bjorgmann said simply "If he doesn't get the attention he wants he reverts to being annoying. You can call me Kristoff if you want I don't like the whole doctor thing". Anna reached out to shake Kristoff's hand but then realized that he wasn't offering it. Anna started to with draw her hand when Kristoff reached out to take hers. They suddenly started going back and forth between reaching out to shake and withdrawing. Suddenly Anna couldn't help but start to laugh and Kristoff joined her.

"Yes sure laugh. We are going to hear that a hundred thousand people are going to die" Dr. Hans blurted out. Anna realized that he was right this wasn't a time for joking around and grabbed Kristoff's hand shook it and then went back behind her computer. "What miracle cure is Dr. Meyer working on now" Dr. Hans asked. The way he talked about Elsa made Anna's blood boil. Yes she can be hard to get along with but she is really a warm person under it all. "At least the rest of her team is doing legitimate work on a possible vaccine" Dr. Hans said as he turned to talk to someone more interesting to Anna, Finally.

"What does he mean the rest of the team" Anna said out loud without meaning too. Anna thought Elsa was the only one working on a vaccine.

"Dr. Meyers is one of a thousand of doctors that are working on a vaccine. She works alone because most people can't stand to work with her. I didn't mind but she requested to be alone so I transferred to another lab" Dr. Kristoff said. Anna went to ask more but the presentation was starting.

Anna had typed the whole presentation out so that Elsa could read it later. Anna had to fumble with her badge but finally got the door to beep and rush in before the air knocked her laptop out of her hands. Anna turned and saw that Dr. Meyer was laid out on one of the lab tables with her arm over her face. Anna just stood there shocked at what she was seeing.

"I'm a fraud Anna" Dr. Meyer called out without moving. "I don't know why I am here or why they let me do any of this" it almost sounded like she was crying so Anna walked forward and laid her laptop on her desk and walked over to Dr. Meyer.

"You aren't a fraud Dr. Meyer" Anna said as she slowly approached the Dr.

"Elsa" Dr. Meyer called out with several sniffs "I want you to call me Elsa. Use Elsa in your head and you will start using Elsa with your voice. Elsa".

Anna walked closer and reached out to place a hand on Elsa's shoulder "You aren't a fraud". Elsa then did something very shocking and strange to Anna. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and placed it on her cheek and pressed her hand into it.

"I thought you might not come back after hearing about me from the other members of the team. I know what they say about me. They call me the Ice Queen and my work a fool errand" Elsa spoke while still holding Anna's hand to her face. Anna did hear people say those things about Elsa, but in the end Anna could see that it was only when Elsa was stressed about working that she became another person. Maybe she just needs someone to be there for her no matter what.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't in good conscious leave your laptop alone with you" Anna said trying to be funny, but then realized that she just totally insulted the doctor. "I'm sorry that's not what I meant. I" Anna just stopped and tried to go hide but Elsa still had a hold of her hand.

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed" Elsa's compliment only made things worse and Anna wanted to go die. Then suddenly Elsa pulled Anna's hand away from her face and kissed the back of her hand. The feeling of Elsa's lips on her skin was wonderful. They were moist, slightly cool and soothing. Anna didn't want her to stop but all too soon Elsa pulled her lips away from Anna's hand. "I'm glad you are still here" Elsa said after she sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the counter. "So what was the meeting about" Elsa asked?

Anna was staring at the back of her hand and then realized that Elsa had asked a question "I'm sorry. They aren't sure if Fenrir made it through the filters or that it made it through the decontamination process. They have blood samples of the infected in route. The whole facility is on complete lock down until we can find out how it made it in" Anna listed the major points. "I typed up the whole meeting and I have it ready on your laptop whenever you want to look" Anna said while still looking at the back of her hand.

"My laptop already you didn't even take it with you" Elsa stated. Anna looked away from her hand and saw Elsa with confusion on her face.

"O I slaved your laptop to mine so that I can send anything you need from mine which runs a whole lot better than yours. So I just hit a couple of buttons and I can have something displayed on your laptop" Anna answered as she turned and set back up with her two laptops. Anna was still hiding but this time not from embarrassment but because she liked the kiss on her hand so much. Anna nearly asked Elsa to do it again, but when Anna was finally able to look at Elsa she was at the computer reading Anna's notes of the meeting.

Anna was still looking at her hand. The feeling of Elsa's lips against it was kind of still there. Anna then wondered what it would feel like to have Elsa's lips pressed against her own lips. Anna then thought that maybe if she kissed the back of her hand where Elsa did she might know what it felt like. Anna was raising her hand to kiss the same place when suddenly a voice rang out and it jerked Anna out of the day dream.

"Anna" Elsa yelled at her and Anna suddenly looked up "I have an email and I don't know how to open it you changed it".

"O I'm sorry just click on the number and it will bring up your e-mail" Anna answered. "Elsa. Why did Dr. Hans say that you are working on a miracle cure" Anna was trying to get her mind off the kiss on her hand.

"Well they don't like that I started working on something other than a vaccine" Elsa said while reading the email that she had just got.

"I thought you were working on a vaccine. What are you working on" Anna asked?

"Haven't you been reading the stuff you have been transcribing" Elsa asked as she peered over the monitor. Anna just shook her head no. "I use to work on vaccines and I was successful. I made three successful vaccines but before we could start mass producing them Fanrir would mutate and the vaccine would be useless. Then we would have to start again. We were chasing the problem I am now trying to get a head of it by strengthening the human body to fight off Fanrir on its own. It has caused some friction with my colleagues" Elsa explained. "I swear I'm getting close. The blood samples that I am using seem to fight the virus. Though, the virus just changes faster than the blood samples defense can adapt to" Elsa said with clear frustration in her voice. "If I had the original notes on how the virus was made I might be able to do something" Elsa suddenly slammed her fists on the table.

"Why don't you" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"They are gone. The original lab that created it as an antivirus was the first place hit. They all are dead and the information they had is lost" Elsa answered.

"What about their computers. Shouldn't the information still be on them" Anna asked thinking about how she could really be helpful to the situation.

"I'm sure it is but who knows if the computers are on or how we could access them. It's a fool's errand" Elsa suddenly stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	4. Chapter 4

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 4**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Anna has a mission and will dedicate to get the information that Elsa needs. In a caffeine induced high Anna also accidentally tells Elsa her true feelings.

* * *

><p>Even though Elsa had said that it was a fool's errand Anna had something that she could throw herself into. Anna went down to the meal hall and saw that Elsa wasn't there. Anna grabbed three cups of coffee, three turkey sandwiches and four bottles of water. With her arms loaded Anna went back to the laboratory and sat down at her computer to go to work.<p>

Anna searched the intranet for any information on the start of the virus. She soon found that it started in England were the research was being conducted. Anna then hacked through the Envirosphere firewall and got access to the old internet. Anna knew that it was created in a lab called PHE Laboratories. Anna was able to find the website for the company which hopefully meant the computers were still active. Anna then got into the IP address and had to hack to get through the many layers of security.

Anna reached for a bite of her sandwich and realized that she had finished it. Then she reached and jiggled her coffee cups and they were all empty so she started in on the water. The security of the servers was easy to start but every time she made it through another level of security she would find that it contained barely any information on the creation of Fanrir. Anna ignored all bells, tones or whistles any of the other laptops made. Anna was in the zone and couldn't stop until she had reached the information that Elsa needed.

Anna had to program a logic bomb to break into the final area of security. This area Anna had ignored for higher secure areas thinking that the information on Fanrir would be at the highest security. After searching through all other possibilities, Anna finally went to the secure library section of PHE.

Anna searched for Fanrir and got several documents that talked about the virus but they held very little else. Anna was tired and her eye's hurt and when she opened the last document she was met with a new security prompt. Anna tried several of the passwords that she had found in the computer system. None of them worked so she was able to create a quick logarithm that went through hundreds of combinations a second and let it do its work. Anna stood up and did a few stretches when suddenly her computer made the alert noise. Anna looked back up and saw that the document was unlocked but encrypted.

"That is promising" Anna said out loud to no one and she sat down and started to find a way to break the encryption. Luckily Anna had access to the entire network and was able to find an old document of someone's that spoke of high level document would be encrypted with a special British military program. Anna had designed several encryption programs for Allied Command and if she was going to encrypt something she would use. Anna went through several iterations of decryption program and every time there was a few words that looked right but most of the information was unintelligible.

"Anna," Elsa's voice rang out across the room. Anna waved at the doctor and kept working on the decryption. Who ever made it was good, but Anna knew she was better. So she set up several programs that she had just made and started them working on the documents. Unfortunately her laptop, no matter how powerful it was, would take years to get through, but Anna wasn't going to let that stop her. Anna accessed the two slave laptops and added their computing power but that still wasn't enough. Anna accessed the servers for the entire Envirosphere and that helped drop the number to several months. So Anna accessed the Allied command main servers and put them to work as well. The number dropped from several years to a few days and that was the best that she could do.

"ANNA," Elsa screamed, at Anna while standing right next to her. Anna fell off her stool and would have ended up on the ground if Elsa did catch her.

"I'm sorry doctor I just had to finish what I was working on," Anna looked at the Doctor and Elsa had a concerned look on her face. "What?" Anna asked.

"Have you been working in here the entire time?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. Why?" Anna asked, unsure why the doctor was asking the question. "You left to go do something doctory I'm sure so I stayed and worked."

"Anna I have been out of the lab for two days," Elsa said, "didn't you get Mauser's email saying that I was going to take the next two days off".

"Naw," Anna started to say, but then looked down at the date and time on her laptop. The date was two days later and it was morning of the third.

"Have you only had three turkey sandwiches, three cups of coffee and four bottles of water the last two and a half days?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at the desk and saw the trash of what she had picked up to potentially pull and all nighter, but not a several dayer. Anna looked back at Elsa with a shrug of her shoulders and a slight guilty look. "What have you been working on?" Elsa asked, with exasperation.

"Well you said you wanted the information on the creation of Fanrir so I set out to get it," Anna explained, thinking that she might be in trouble.

"I thought it would be something I might have needed to pull an all nighter for, but I kind of got in the zone and just kept working," Anna explained, feeling a little defensive. "I was doing this for you. I want to help you and I know that you are stressed out. I want to make your life easier and I want to make you happy," Anna started to ramble and she knew she should stop but couldn't her mouth just kept spitting out words.

"I just thought that if I got you that information you might have an easier time and I hoped that you might start to like having me around because I really like being around you," Anna knew that it was the caffeine of the coffee's that was keeping her talking now but Anna couldn't stop herself. "Then you kissed my hand and I really, really liked it and I want you to do it some more and maybe kiss me and," suddenly Anna stopped and covered her mouth with her hands. Anna couldn't believe that she had just said out loud the very thing that she was thinking just minutes before Elsa left the lab.

Anna was sure the doctor was going to throw her out of the laboratory right away and have her thrown in jail. Anna had never really liked men other than to joke around with. Men were fun to compete against but woman, Anna thought, were beautiful. With the fall of the human race though there were laws enacted that banned same sex relationships, because every man and woman were needed to make sure that human's would not be the next ones on the extinction list.

Anna knew her thoughts were technically illegal but she couldn't stop them. If command made her marry and have children then Anna would because it was her duty to the human race, but it didn't mean that she would like it.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	5. Chapter 5

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 5**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna, Kristoff and Hans

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Anna and Elsa find that they are kindred spirits in their love. Anna then finds a document that lets Elsa know that everything they thought they knew about the virus is a lie.

* * *

><p>Elsa was just standing there her mouth open and her eyes very wide. Anna knew that look because she had seen it once before, when Anna confessed her feelings to her old college roommate. The roommate promptly moved out and the college transferred Anna to a single room.<p>

Anna turned and started picking up her garbage and went to close her laptop to leave when suddenly Elsa grabbed Anna. Elsa then pulled Anna's body against hers and then wrapped her arms around Anna. Elsa then put her hands on the back of Anna's head and slowly moved her face closer. Anna couldn't stand it any longer and pressed her lips against Elsa's. Elsa's lips were cool and they started to part and Anna started to open her own lips and Elsa's cool tongue entered Anna's mouth. Anna wrapped her tongue around Elsa's and then moved her tongue into Elsa's cool mouth. The kiss was amazing and felt wonderful as they explored each other's mouths.

Anna's heart was racing but then suddenly it started to skip a beat and it took her breath away. Anna had to pull away and grab her chest. "Are you ok?" Elsa said, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"I think this kind of thing is more than I can handle right now," Anna answered, taking deep breaths.

"Well you haven't slept in almost three days and only have had a minimal amount of food and mostly caffeine to drink. Let's get you some food and then put you to bed," Elsa sounded very motherly.

"Can we ummm?" Anna started, but then stopped feeling embarrassed about what she was about to say.

"Maybe we can continue where we left off. After you get some real food and some sleep," Elsa then offered her arm to Anna. Anna gave Elsa a huge smile, took it and Elsa led Anna to the dining hall. Elsa sat and watched Anna eat a full meal before taking her back to Anna's room. Elsa tucked Anna in and sat down on the only chair in the room and smiled at Anna. Once Anna lay down though she couldn't keep her eyes open and the last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep was Elsa smiling at her.

Anna woke up and was sad to leave such wonderful dreams behind. The dreams were about Elsa curing the virus and they were able to spend the rest of each other's lives together without fear. Then Anna opened her eyes and saw that the room was completely dark, except for the light of her small clock next to her bed. Elsa was no longer sitting in the chair in her room smiling at Anna. Anna rubbed her eyes and then started to panic. Was that all a dream? Did they really kiss? Anna wasn't sure so she turned on the lights and wanted to run out of her room to go see Elsa. Unfortunately Anna had to look in the mirror across her room and saw that she looked like a mess. Her hair was everywhere then Anna sighed and got a good smell of herself. Anna realized that she didn't want to see the Elsa this way weather they had kissed or not. So Anna grabbed her shower items and moved to the shower room. After a long hot shower, brushing her teeth and hair, braiding her hair and putting on a clean pressed set of cloths and a crisp neatly folded tie Anna felt ready. A quick look in the mirror and Anna though that no matter what had or hadn't transpired she would at least look ready for anything.

Anna grabbed her clock and saw that it was seven am. Elsa would probably be eating breakfast in the dining hall. Anna had to try her hardest to not run to the dining hall to see Elsa, but once she got her food and walked in. Elsa was nowhere to be seen so Anna stat at the nearest empty table and started to eat quickly so that she could head back to the lab.

Suddenly a man sat down across from Anna. It was Dr. Hans and he was smiling at Anna "I seem to have forgotten your name, but I saw you sitting by yourself I thought I would join you."

"Actually you never asked my name you just called me Dr. Meyers and then I was icy as Dr. Meyers," Anna answered. Then a second man sat down this time next to Anna. It appeared that Dr. Kristoff had come to join the party.

"He name is Anna and she often eats alone Hans so why don't you quit bothering her," Kristoff spoke very plainly, and Anna couldn't help but be happy he was there.

"Well since you were sitting here without your laptop I thought you might be in the mood for some company," Dr. Hans said, before leaning close and whispered to Anna "People have been talking how Dr. Meyers seems to be exceedingly happy yesterday and I was hoping you could fill me in on some gossip."

Anna couldn't help but be incredibly excited at that piece of information. If Elsa was suddenly incredibly happy then the kiss was real and Anna wanted nothing more than to bound off to see Elsa. Anna then took a deep breath and thought about what to say. "Well I lost track of time and didn't check my email so I spent two full days working. I spent all day yesterday sleeping so I'm not sure why she is happy," Anna felt pretty happy about that. It was enough truth to be accurate and just enough lie to keep them uninformed. Dr. Hans seemed rather deflated after hearing Anna's explanation.

"It is easy to lose track of time in a lab with no windows. Isn't it?" Dr. Kristoff spoke quietly, as he looked off at nothing.

Anna just simply nodded her head and finished her breakfast. "Well doctors I hope you both have a good day," Anna said, as she stood and took her tray to the dirty dish line.

"You too," both men said, in unison. Anna was barely able to hold herself from running again as she approached the Lab door. Anna badged in and then darted in side.

Anna went to say something but then she saw Elsa was sitting at the controls for the viral room working away. Feeling rather deflated Anna shuffled off to the desk where her two laptops were sitting.

"You laptop has finished whatever it was doing. I didn't touch it because I know how much you love that thing. Also could you find out why the computers are working so slowly," Elsa spoke without ever looking away from the controls. Anna sat down and saw that the documents were in fact decrypted. The documents had a lot of medical terms that she didn't quite know but it did refer to Fanrir and another virus called Vioarr.

"Elsa I'm sorry to bother you but I have found some documents that talk a lot about Fanrir and another virus Vioarr. I think you should look at this," Anna looked over and saw that Elsa had stopped everything and was looking at her over her shoulder.

"Another virus?" Elsa questioned. Elsa then walked over and draped her arms around Anna and rested her chin on Anna's shoulder reading the document on Anna's laptop. Anna's heart wanted to burst out of her chest. Elsa wouldn't have been nearly so intimate if the kiss, that Anna feared, didn't happen. Elsa soon started to lean closer and closer to the screen as she read Elsa pressed her body more and more against Anna's back. Anna loved the feeling of Elsa's breasts pressed hard against her back.

"That couldn't be possible," Elsa said suddenly, "Scroll down". Anna fallowed Elsa's orders and started scrolling slowly and Elsa kept reading. Anna realized that what she found was in fact important.

"Did I do good?" Anna asked.

"Sweet heart you did amazing," Elsa then kissed Anna's cheek. "This information could save the world, but it also means that we did this to ourselves," Elsa said, as she continued reading.

"We always did this to ourselves. Fanrir is a manmade virus," Anna said, very confused.

"Yes but these documents talk about how Fanrir wasn't an antivirus made to cure cancer or anything else. Fanrir is a virus made to make people sick. Vioarr was the antivirus that could cure anything. The company released Fanrir to make people sick," Elsa pointed down, and Anna kept scrolling. "Then the company wanted to release Vioarr to combat Fanrir. Being the only company that had the cure would have made the company billions. It says there is another page," Anna scrolled to the next page. Elsa stopped draping her arms but wrapped them around Anna. Elsa probably was lost in her work and didn't even realize that she was hugging Anna very tightly. Anna wasn't going to stop the hug though because it felt so wonderful.

Than what Elsa was saying just struck Anna. "Wait, are you saying that the reason we are nearly extinct is because of money?" Anna asked.

"Yup," was all Elsa said, as she kept reading. Suddenly Elsa let go of Anna and stood up "O my god," Elsa said, while covering her mouth. "Now it makes total sense. I always wondered why it seemed the virus acted intelligently".

"What? What?" Anna asked, but Elsa was gone her hand over her mouth and her eyes moving so quickly Anna got dizzy looking at her.

"Anna I want you to save a copy of this onto my computer. I want you to make a power point presentation with pages five through ten at the beginning. I want you to copy diagrams from appendix 1 A, B and C so that they each have their own slide and I want you to send a mass email to every doctor in the facility. I want a full facility meeting tomorrow morning," Elsa then grabbed her lab coat and headed towards the door at a run. Anna was just frozen solid, she didn't understand what was happening but it must be good.

Elsa then stopped at the door and then ran back to Anna. Elsa then sat on Anna's lap and wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her into a kiss. Elsa's tongue parted Anna's lips and Anna gladly accepted it and curled her tongue around it. Anna closed her eyes. The kiss was so passionate that it nearly took Anna's breath away. Then Elsa pulled away from the kiss and Anna couldn't help but whine a little. "I'll be happy to give you more kisses like that for the rest of our lives, but we have a world to save," Elsa hopped off Anna's lap and then headed for the door. "Anna you are going to be labeled a hero and I'm going to make sure the whole world knows you found the savior," Elsa went out the door with a sudden blast of air that was able to cool Anna's racing heart and rising blood pressure.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	6. Chapter 6

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 6**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Anna has found information that might save man kind and Elsa tells her boss. Then Elsa hints at something that Anna wasn't ready for.

Anna did was she was told and transcribed the pages into a power point presentation and then copied the diagrams from the appendix's like Elsa wanted. Looking at the diagrams Anna couldn't help but notice that they look like large machines. What do these machines have to do with viruses? Maybe they can make a cure with the machine?

Suddenly the door beeped and Elsa was nearly dragging Dr. Mauser into the lab. Dr. Mauser was sputtering "I don't understand what is so important".

"When was the last time I dragged you into my Lab?" Elsa asked, as the door slammed shut behind them.

"When you made the third vaccine for Fanrir," Dr. Mauser answered.

"And the time before that and the time before that?" Elsa asked.

"Ok. Ok. So what you found the cure for Fanrir," Dr. Mauser said, with annoyance and sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"No I didn't, my assistant did. Anna do your magic and bring up that document on my laptop," Elsa called out. "Now you will need to sit down while you read this and when you are done I want you to make sure that Anna's name is plastered over the entire world," Elsa pushed Dr. Mauser onto a stool. Anna popped the document up on Elsa's laptop and saw Dr. Mauser's eyes start moving back and forth.

Anna just watched as Dr. Mauser's face went from annoyance, to disbelief, then to anger and then to shock. Dr. Mauser suddenly covered his mouth that just dropped open in shock "Fanrir isn't a virus after all," Dr. Mauser spoke, through his hand.

"No it isn't. I and several others always thought that it was strange that the virus always mutated right when we developed a vaccine. It is because it is a bio-machine. It looks just like a virus but it was programmed just like a machine," Elsa yelled out. Anna just realized what the diagrams meant. They weren't diagrams of huge machines but diagrams of very small machines.

"What about Vioarr do we have any information on it?" Dr. Mauser asked.

"No we haven't had time to search for it. I didn't know about it until just now but we might have a problem," Anna answered this time. Both Elsa and Dr. Mauser looked at Anna "Several PHE severs are inaccessible. I'm not sure if they are damaged or offline for some other reason and they could have information that we might need".

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"No but it's a possibility. If we don't find the documents we need, it could be because they are on those missing servers," Anna said. Dr. Mauser and Elsa stood in silence for a bit.

"Let's get this information out first and we will go from there. Your assistant has a presentation already made?" Dr. Mauser asked.

They both looked at Anna and she wanted to slouched down and hide, but instead she just nodded her head. "Ok Dr. Meyer. Do you want her to make the presentation?" Dr. Mauser asked, but they were both still looking at Anna. Anna shook her head no repeatedly.

"No I'll make the presentation, but Anna will be on stage with me," Elsa answered, and Anna continued to shake her head. "Yes," Elsa started, but Anna continued to shake no. "Yes," Anna shook her head even more furiously that she started to get dizzy. "Yes you will be on stage with me and you will smile. You will be beautiful, wave and then you can hide behind your laptop," Elsa finished. Anna tried to beg without using words as she looked at Elsa with her best puppy dog eyes. Elsa then came over and covered her mouth so that Dr. Mauser couldn't see and whispered in Anna's ear "You agree to do this for me tomorrow and tonight I'll do things to you that will make those kisses seem like kisses between family members".

Anna couldn't help but let her eye's go huge with shock and excitement. "Ok I'll be on stage with you," Anna squeaked.

"Good after the presentation we need to put all our resources into finding out how they made Vioarr and Fanrir and either, release Vioarr or find Fanrir's kill switch," Dr. Mauser said, while he stood.

"Kill switch?" Elsa asked, with her eyebrows narrowed.

"It's a machine it must have some sort of kill switch or off button," Dr. Mauser said, as he headed towards the door. "Good work you two," Dr. Mauser called out, before leaving the room.

The door slammed closed and Elsa threw her arms around Anna and kissed her. The kiss was so forceful that they nearly ended up on the floor. "You are amazing and you just saved the world," Elsa said, with a smile.

"We saved the world. I had no idea what I was looking at. Without you I wouldn't have known what we had," Anna said, with a smile. "We saved the world," Anna added.

"Well did you finish the presentation?" Elsa asked.

"Yup all ready to go. Do you want to practice it?" Anna asked.

"Nope, grab my and your laptop and fallow me," Elsa said, as she started walking towards the door.

Anna grabbed the two laptops and started to fallow Elsa and asked "where are we going?"

"My room because you are wearing far too many cloths for what I want to do with you," Elsa turned and looked at with a very devilish grin that made Anna stop in place. "Are you coming or what?" Elsa then opened the door and Anna ran up and walked close behind Elsa.

I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	7. Chapter 7

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 7**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Elsa and Anna consummate their relationship in a night of passion and love making.

* * *

><p>Anna's heart was racing by the time they reached Elsa's room. Elsa badged in and opened the door and then locked it behind them. The first thing Anna noticed was that doctors had much nicer rooms then assistants. The room had a large table with a built in computer, a much larger bed, a desk with two chairs and a fake window that showed a scene that looked like they were looking out over the ocean.<p>

Elsa grabbed the two laptops and set them side by side on the table and then turned towards Anna with a big smile. Anna was so nervous that she was about to jump out of her skin. Even though Anna liked to look at women, always wanted to kiss a woman and wanted to do so many things with a woman. Anna never had been with a woman or a man and she was nervous even a little scared.

Elsa walked forward and started to circle behind Anna. Elsa then blew a soft stream of air on Anna's neck and said "You can relax. I won't bite, unless you want me to." Anna's knee's started to give out then and Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and held her up. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asked the lust in her voice gone replaced by that motherly tone.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my whole life. I just have never done anything like this before," Anna confessed.

"Really? When you said you wanted me to kiss you I thought you had been with a woman in the past," Elsa said.

"I have only ever told one person that I was more interested in women than men and she promptly moved out, told my school and they had me move into a glorified closet. The only reason I wasn't expelled and arrested was probably that I had also said I had never acted on my feelings. That and I was number one in everything and I taught the teachers more than they taught me," Anna explained.

"I'm sorry they segregated you so. I will never abandon you," Elsa then hugged Anna tightly. "We will start slow then," Elsa's voice had changed. The motherly voice was still there but there was an intoxicating sound of lust underneath it all. Elsa started by slowly pulling off Anna's tie and tossing it over the table. Then while staring into Anna's eyes Elsa untucked Anna's shirt and then started unbuttoning it. First Anna's navel was exposed and Elsa dragged her fingers against her skin. Elsa continued unbuttoning Anna's shirt and exposed Anna's bra. Elsa finished opening Anna's shirt then gently pushed it off Anna's shoulders and it hit the ground.

Elsa took a step forward and brought her lips close to Anna's lips but didn't kiss her. Unable to hold back Anna pressed forward and locked lips with Elsa. Elsa returned Anna's passionate kiss and Anna felt Elsa's hands unhooking Anna's bra. Anna started unbuttoning Elsa's shirt while they kissed and pushed each other's tongues into each other's mouths. Anna's bra suddenly fell to the floor and Elsa's hand started to touch area's that no one but Anna had touched. The feeling of Elsa's hand on her breasts and nipples were like lightning on her skin. Suddenly Anna started to notice that her underwear were starting to get damp and her pelvis was very hot

Anna had finished unbuttoning Elsa's shirt and reached around and started to fumble at Elsa's bra hooks. Anna's hands were shaking so bad, from what she was experiencing that she couldn't undo it. Elsa removed her hands from Anna's skin and reached back and helped Anna unclasp her bra. Anna then pushed Elsa's cloths off and they were both topless. Anna wanted to look at Elsa's amazing body, but didn't want to stop kissing her either.

Anna's predicament was solved by Elsa, as she guided Anna towards the bed. Elsa then gave Anna a playful push. Anna had no choice but to flop backward onto the bed. Elsa just stood there staring at Anna and Anna stared at Elsa's perfect skin. Elsa's breasts were not small but not too big. Elsa's nipples were not nearly as dark as Anna's, but they were still darker than the rest of Elsa's pale skin. Having Elsa stare down at Anna made her a little self-conscious and Anna went to cover her chest by crossing her arms.

Elsa reached out and stopped Anna from covering herself "Don't ever be embarrassed or self-conscious you are so beautiful that I just want to bask in your beauty".

"My beauty pales in comparison to yours," Anna said, as Anna extended her arms to offer Elsa a hug. Instead Elsa just gently lay down and started placing soft kisses on Anna's neck. The feeling of Elsa's breasts pressed against Anna's bare midriff was amazing. Elsa then started to move down Anna's neck to her collar bone and then onto Anna's breasts. Anna closed her eyes and let out a moan a little louder then she intended. Anna's underwear was completely soaked and her pelvis felt like it was on fire.

Elsa then started to flick her tongue across Anna's nipple and Anna gasped at the feeling. It was like lighting arced up her back and Anna couldn't help but arch her back some. Then Elsa placed her whole mouth on Anna's nipple and started to suck on it and a whole new feeling rocked Anna's body. Anna had no idea how long Elsa spent sucking and playing with Anna's nipples. Elsa then started to place those gentle kissing down Anna's stomach. Elsa's hands unbuttoned Anna's pants and then placed her thumbs in the waist band of both the pants and Anna's underwear. Anna looked down at Elsa and Elsa looked up at Anna. Anna lifted her hips slighting and Elsa tugged on her pants and suddenly Anna was very naked. Anna started to get self-conscious again and started to cover her privates, but Elsa hands met Anna's just above her navel.

Elsa didn't say anything this time as she looked down and Anna completely naked. Anna couldn't help but stare into those blue eyes as they seem to drink in the site of Anna naked. Anna's pelvis continued to feel like it was on fire. Elsa then interlaced her fingers with Anna's. Elsa then continued her kisses down below Anna's navel to her pubic bone.

Anna let out another moan and Elsa lustfully whispered "Don't worry about the noise we are sound proofed and hold on to me I'm going to make you fly". Elsa then blew a cold stream of air right on Anna's vagina and the feeling made Anna arch her back.

"O my god," Anna spouted, as she looked down and Elsa dragged her tongue from the bottom of Anna's vagina to the top. Anna gasped, as Elsa started to run her tongue up and down Anna's entire vagina over and over again. Anna's moans grew louder as the pressure of something building rose inside Anna. When Anna thought it couldn't get any better Elsa placed her mouth on the top of Anna's vagina and started to suck. Anna started to scream as pleasure and electricity started to pulse around her entire body.

Elsa then let go of Anna's hands. Anna didn't want to let go because it felt like if she let go of Elsa she would fly off the world. Elsa did let go though and pushed a finger inside Anna. Anna never had anything up there but a tampon and Elsa's finger felt so different. Elsa continued to suck on the top of Anna's vagina and started to mover her finger inside Anna putting pressure from behind. The whole experience was more than Anna could bear. Suddenly that pressure that was building inside Anna was about to burst from her and Anna thought she was going to explode.

"O god Elsa I'm going to explode," Anna said between gasps. This just made Elsa suck harder and move her finger faster. Suddenly that pressure released and Anna couldn't control her body anymore. Anna clamped her legs together with Elsa's head between them, Anna's body stared to convulse and Anna couldn't stop screaming Elsa's name.

Anna felt like she was going to pass out and couldn't catch her breath. Elsa crawled and helped Anna move the rest of the way on the bed. Elsa snuggled up next to Anna and wrapped her arm and leg over Anna. Anna could hardly keep her eyes open but she wanted to make Elsa feel the way she did. "I might need some coaching, but it's your turn" Anna started to move down but Elsa grabbed Anna and held her tight.

"Don't worry about me. Giving you pleasure gave me pleasure," Elsa said, as she rubbed her bare leg on Anna's. Anna looked down and saw that Elsa was naked as well. Elsa's perfectly shaped pale legs where wrapped around Anna.

"When did that happen?" Anna asked.

"I took care of myself. I couldn't resist listening to you moan so beautifully," Elsa rubbed her nose against Anna's cheek. Anna turned and kissed Elsa's face and lips.

"If I don't head back to my room soon I'm going to fall asleep," Anna said, feeling like she might drift off soon.

Elsa hugged Anna tighter "Please stay with me." Elsa sounded sad, but Anna didn't want to ask so she just hugged Elsa back. Anna then closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	8. Chapter 8

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 8**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. We learn that Elsa is ticklish and has a playful side. The pair then get ready to announce to the world they everything they thought they knew about the virus was wrong.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up and reached for Elsa. Anna felt the entire bed and noticed that Elsa was gone. Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa sitting at the desk on her laptop. Anna had to smile that Elsa was still naked sitting at the computer.<p>

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Anna called out, and Elsa jumped a little.

"I thought you were still asleep," Elsa looked at Anna with a huge smile.

"I tried reaching for you but you were gone. I was afraid it was all a dream," Anna confessed, as she grabbed the blanket and covered up. "What are you up to?" Anna asked.

"I added a few slides to the presentation. Don't get to comfortable we need to get cleaned up, get dressed and go to the auditorium to practice once," Elsa said, while she walked over and tugged on the blanket uncovering Anna's naked body. Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and said, "Come on. Let's go take a shower".

"Elsa I don't have any cloths here. Plus should we really head to the showers together?" Anna asked, as she sat up with Elsa tugging on her arm.

"Sweet Anna, I have my own shower," Elsa walked over to a blank wall that Anna didn't even realize was door. The door opened to a small bathroom with a toilet and a shower that was large enough for the two of them.

"Let me go to the bathroom really quick then," Anna jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Anna could hear Elsa giggling outside the bathroom while Anna peed. "Ok I'm ready," Anna looked into the shower and saw a small touch screen on the wall. Anna touched it and saw the shower activate "Do you like a hot shower or a cool one?" Anna asked, as Elsa stepped into the shower. Anna felt Elsa press her body up against her back and Elsa reached around Anna and turned on the shower.

"We better take a cool one. Just in case," Elsa breathed on Anna's neck. Anna suddenly agreed with Elsa's idea because Anna started to feel hot again. Elsa then started to unbraid Anna's hair for her. "Ok you are ready now," Elsa tapped on Anna's shoulder. Anna turned just in time to watch Elsa step under the water soak her beautiful blonde hair and cascade over her pale skin. Elsa pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Anna. "You coming?" Elsa asked, as she reached out towards Anna. Anna couldn't resist and stepped into the shower with Elsa. Anna grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some in her hand and then started soaping Elsa's hair with a giggle.

Elsa couldn't stop giggling as Anna scrubbed her scalp. "Ok rinse," Anna said, and pushed Elsa back into the shower. Anna continued scrubbing Elsa's hair to get all the soap out. Then Elsa's hands pass Anna's face as she starts to soap Anna's hair. Elsa had a huge smile on her face as she soaped Anna's hair. Anna could feel Elsa doing something with her hair but she couldn't tell what.

"Look in the mirror," Elsa said, with a giggle. Anna turned and looked and saw that Elsa had pulled Anna's hair into several long spikes all around her head. Anna could help but to turn and look at Elsa. Elsa started laughing as she stood in the shower letting the water wash over her. Anna walked back over and bent over and poked Elsa in the stomach with her spikey hair. Elsa laughed even harder as she pulled Anna into the water and started washing the shampoo out of her hair.

Elsa then pulled the soap out and started washing Anna's body. Anna couldn't stop from getting aroused as from the feeling of Elsa rub her whole body. Anna couldn't stop a moan from coming out of mouth. "Now Anna we need to save that for later tonight," Elsa then pulled Anna into the cool water. The cool water shocked all thoughts of sex out of Anna's mind.

Anna then grabbed the soap and started washing Elsa's body. Elsa tried to suppress the giggles but Anna soon realized that Elsa was quite ticklish. "Arms up please," Anna said, and Elsa's eyes got very big. Elsa then fallowed Anna's request and put her arms up and Anna soaped Elsa's armpits. Elsa started laughing and started to wiggle that drove Anna's mind right back towards sex. Elsa finally grabbed Anna's arms to stop her.

"Enough we need to hurry up and finish so we can get dressed and practice the presentation," Anna was disappointed, that Elsa had become the work Elsa. Anna couldn't help but be a little afraid of work Elsa. Anna stepped out of the shower and started to towel off. Elsa then clicked the shower off and Anna handed her a towel. "I'm sorry I was a little short," Elsa apologized.

"It's ok I tend to take things too far," Anna said, as she tucked the towel around her hair to help it dry. Anna then went to step out of the bathroom when she felt Elsa barely touch Anna's back. Anna turned and looked at Elsa and saw something that Anna had never seen before. Elsa looked guilty for snapping at Anna.

"I started the playfulness and then I snapped at you when you played along. I'm sorry," Elsa said, with a little sadness in her voice. Anna smiled at Elsa and pulled her into a hug. Elsa hugged Anna tightly and laid her head on Anna's shoulder.

Anna held Elsa until she started to pull away then Anna kissed her cheek. "It's ok," Anna then collected her cloths and started to get dressed. "What should I wear?" Anna asked, after putting on her bra and underwear and then pulling her hair out of the towel and picked up Elsa's brush and started brushing her hair so she could braid it. When Elsa didn't answer Anna turned around and saw that Elsa was still standing near the bathroom naked, wet hair, wet body and she was just looking at Anna. "I'm ok I swear Elsa now let's get going so we can get in a practice presentation. Plus I need to stop at my place so I can get some clean cloths," Anna was happy to see Elsa start moving again. "Because these cloths will smell like sex the rest of the day if I don't change," Anna said, and heard Elsa start to giggle.

Anna finished getting dressed, grabbed the laptops and made her way back to her room without running into anyone luckily. Anna quickly changed her cloths and stepped out of her room still tying her tie. Anna nearly ran into Elsa. "Hi," Elsa said, to Anna with a smile and then moved past. Elsa was wearing a totally different outfit then her normal lab attire. Elsa had a full length dress on that was a pale blue that complimented her beautiful skin. Elsa's dress had long sleeves that were made out of a fabric that was nearly see though. Finally she had a belt around her waist and then her lab coat over all that. Anna had trouble thinking about much else watching Elsa walk in front of her. Anna had to retie her tie four times before getting it right.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	9. Chapter 9

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 9**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual more Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. A little more back ground on Anna as Elsa announces to the world that the virus is actually a biomechanical ninite. The ninite is programed to evade being cured.

* * *

><p>Anna set up the laptops on the main stage and handed Elsa a control that allowed her to move the power point on her laptop. Elsa practiced with the controller a few times then pulled some note cards out of her lab coat. Anna saw the note cards and saw that there was a long speech written out. "When did you have time to write a speech?" Anna asked.<p>

"Last night," Elsa answered, while reading through the note cards. Elsa had perfect recall so Anna didn't know why she wanted to go through the speech. "Anna I want you to be prepared to answer questions," Elsa stated, and brought the speech cards over towards Anna. Anna looked over the cards and most of them where questions that Elsa already knew the answers too.

One card had a question that the answer was left blank. 'Why are you Dr. Meyers assistant? You should be working for Alliance command.'

Anna looked up at Elsa and she had a concerned look on her face "Why are you here Anna? I rank pretty high on the list of doctors but your skills with a computer exceed anything that I would have needed."

Anna didn't want to answer this question "Do you think I'll be asked this question?" Anna looked at Elsa and tried to plead with her about being up here.

Elsa's eyes got really big as she must have come to some realization "They gave you to me because of what happened at school with that roommate didn't they."

"No they sent me to Alaska to work with some old researchers. I came to you when those older men knew I was over qualified. Allied Command said 'They can't have someone with my tastes working for Allied Command'. Even though they were using my security programs already and they are already using my encryption programs. I made them in school so I had no real right to them. So they pushed me off to somewhere they thought I would disappear," Anna paused, "All I know is that I couldn't be with Allied Command."

Elsa had a look on her face that was a mix of sadness and something else. "Well I'm sorry that you had such problems but I'm very glad you are with me," Elsa said, and started to walk towards Anna with her arms extended to give Anna a much needed hug. Then the doors to the auditorium opened and doctors started filing in. Elsa masked reaching for a hug by placing a hand on the desk and the chair that Anna was sitting in. Elsa then whispered in Anna's ear "I'll give you that hug later I promise".

The auditorium filled up quickly and Anna's anxiety rose with every person. Then Anna could see a box light up in the back of the auditorium. Anna looked towards Elsa but she just turned and smiled at Anna. A large red light flashed and the auditorium went quite.

"Good morning everyone I know that most of you know who I am, but I am Doctor Elsa Meyer and with me on stage is Anna Goodwin my assistant," Elsa indicating towards Anna behind her laptop. "If we could please hold all questions until the end of the presentation," Elsa started the presentation. "Many doctors across the world, myself included, always wondered about the almost intelligent actions of the Fenrir Virus," Elsa clicked the first slide and it was a picture of the PHE Laboratories Logo. "We all know who created Fenrir and we thought we knew why Fenrir was created. Unfortunately we were wrong. Fenrir was not created as an antivirus to cure cancer. Fenrir was actually created to be a virus that made people sick. PHE made Fenrir so that they could sell the cure to it and they called it Vioarr," Elsa stopped and walked to the other side of the stage. There was a large murmur across the auditorium. Elsa then clicked the next slide that had the paragraph that spelled this out on PHE documents. "Anna if you could put this on everyone's monitor," Elsa called out, and Anna made several quick clicks. Soon the monitors built into every chair would now display this slide.

Elsa waited for people to read the paragraph "I'm sure many of you are asking where this information came from. Well we are blessed by the presence of my assistant Anna. Anna wanted to help our research in vaccines and cures for Fanrir. So she took it upon herself to find something that I only mentioned in passing, thinking it was gone forever," Elsa moved back across the stage. "I told Anna that 'If I had the original notes on how the virus was made I might be able to do something'. Out of frustration I left the lab. After I left Anna was able to do many things that I don't understand. In the end she was able to access PHE servers that are still online. Anna found many documents but this one was under military grade encryption. Anna decrypted it and found that piece of information and much more," Elsa clicked the next slide.

"Everyone knows this is a picture of Fenrir," Elsa started. "Now we have been fighting this virus like we have always fought viruses, but Fenrir isn't really a virus. It is a Biomechanical Ninate," Elsa stopped, because the entire room went up in a roar. Elsa clicked the next slide and waved towards Anna. Anna put the next document on every screen in the auditorium and silence fallowed. "As you finished reading this next document realize, that the reason Fenrir seemed to show intelligent actions was because it was programed to evade being cured. Fenrir was made to change so that no other company could develop a vaccine or cure for Fenrir," Elsa clicked the next slide. "The first phase of Fenrir is labeled under Appendix 1 A. We developed a vaccine for this," Elsa clicked, "The second phase of Fenrir Appendix 1 B. We developed a vaccine for this one as well." Elsa clicked again "The third phase 1 C, and the current form of Fenrir," Elsa then clicked and brought up the table of contents that Anna had never looked at before. The page listed Appendix 1 A though Z and the realization struck Anna as it must have struck the rest of the room.

"Yes there are at least 36 different versions of Fenrir just waiting for us to try and find a cure," Elsa stopped and took a sip of water. "We now know that Fenrir isn't a virus but a machine that has been programed to evade vaccines and cures. The only cure for Fenrir is Vioarr and it is talked about in this document, but we haven't had a chance to find if there are plans to make a new Vioarr or some sort of kill switch to stop Fenrir. Thanks to Anna Goodwin we have this new information and we can actually have a good chance at beating this enemy," Elsa then clicked the end of the slide show. "We will now accept questions," Elsa then walked over and stood next to Anna.

Suddenly a voice came across speakers all across the auditorium "Dr. Meyer the Allied Council has a question". Anna didn't even try to hide her shock and she suddenly looked up at Elsa. Anna thought this presentation was just to the doctors of the facility not the whole Allied Command. Anna then slowly slouched down behind her laptop. What are the chances that the Allied Council would remember a new graduate that they sent away? Elsa didn't look down at Anna and just nodded her head. The voice changed and spoke again "What do you suggest we do next then Dr. Meyer?"

Elsa stepped forward "I suggest one of two paths. The first we give Anna time to try and find out everything we can about Vioarr. Then send a crew out to London to the PHE offices to either retrieve Vioar if we can find where it is stored. There is a problem though because several PHE severs are offline and we might not be able to find the information we need. The second path is to send out a crew to repair or retrieve the down severs to try and get the information to find or recreate Vioarr".

A doctor stood up "Dr. Meyer how did your assistant get this information?"

Elsa looked towards Anna and waved her forward. Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath and stood and walked next to Elsa. "I was able to get access to the old internet. I then was able to get a hold of a PHE IP address that got me into the PHE servers. I then stripped away many levels of security and kept searching for references of Fenrir but it was the PHE library that held this document. The document though was encrypted with military grade encryption," Anna took a sip of Elsa's water without thinking.

"How did you get through the encryption?" the same doctor asked.

"The encryption was top of the line for its time, for our time though the encryption was just ok. I created a decryption program and it decrypted the file in about two days," Anna answered.

"How did you do that with just a laptop?" the same doctor asked again.

Anna had to laugh "My laptop is good but not that good. I used my laptop and Dr. Meyer's laptop but it would have taken years to decrypt it. So I accessed the whole facility's computer system and that brought it down to several months. I then accessed the servers of Allied Command and that brought the decryption down to a few days. My programs must have got lucky though because it was decrypted in a single day," Anna listed and then realized that everyone was staring at her. Elsa was slack mouthed and had a little bit of fear in her eye's.

The loud voice rang out across the auditorium "Are you saying that you illegally accessed Allied Command servers?"

"No I didn't access them I just put them to work. The work was spread out over the entire system so that there would be only 3% decrease in performance. Only someone with a reaction time faster than any human alive or someone that has perfect recall would notice," Anna answered, wondering what the big deal was. "Anyway Allied Command servers are using my security system that I created so it wasn't like I illegally accessed it," Anna explained.

"Wait so you created the current Allied Security system, hacked into a pharmaceutical company and created decryption programs that worked in tandem," Dr. Kirstoff was the one asking the question "What are you doing as Dr. Meyers assistant and not working for Allied Command?"

The one question that Anna didn't want to hear was just asked. Anna's heart rate just skyrocketed and she was a little worried about her answer "I made some bad choices in college." Anna left it at that hoping it would be dropped.

Thankfully Elsa stepped up and said "I think these questions are getting outside the scope of the presentation does anyone have any questions about the new information." Silence fallowed Elsa's statement so Elsa finished the presentation with "We will be making this document available for anyone who wants to read it in its entirety." Elsa just stood there and Anna stayed with her. The auditorium started moving all at once as doctors started filling out of the room.

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	10. Chapter 10

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 10**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and eventual Elsanna, Kristoff and Hans

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. A visit from the Supreme Chancellor of the Allied Command shows that he hates Anna for her love of women and that he would rather her be in jail then saving the world.

* * *

><p>When the room was mostly empty Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her over to the table that Anna sat behind during the presentation. "I can't believe you just admitted to accessing Allied Command," Elsa said with shock.<p>

"I didn't look or take anything it was just to use the computing power," Anna explained. "If I wanted anything on those servers I could have taken it. I made the security so I can access my own program, they knew that when they took it from me. I just agreed to not take anything from them, but I never said anything about not using the computing power," Anna then collapsed into her chair. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that Allied Command would be watching," Anna's heart was still racing.

Elsa just shook her head and packed up her laptop. "Anna the whole world was watching. Now grab your laptop and lets go back to the lab and start searching for anything on Vioarr," Elsa said, and held out a hand for Anna to take.

"I programed a spider to search for Vioarr while you were presenting and it is already working. It should finish running just after lunch. So what should we do until then?" Anna asked, hoping Elsa would maybe consider going back to her room together. Then what Elsa had said hit Anna "Wait the whole world was watching?"

"Yes. Next we make sure they aren't going to come arrest you. Then we pretend that we are just coworkers so that they don't arrest us. Then we have lunch and try and save the world," Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her off stage and back to the Lab.

Elsa and Anna sat down to start looking through the documents but suddenly the door opened and air started rushing out as Dr. Hans and Kristoff entered. "Miss Anna we have come to help look though the documents for Vioarr," Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff set their laptops down on another lab table and walked over to the one that Anna and Elsa were sitting at. Anna started working and found Kristoff's and Hans laptops.

Anna sent several documents over "There will be several documents on your laptops for you two to read over." Anna pointed and both of them had their mouths open like fishes. The two men went over and started working.

"Is it about finished?" Elsa asked.

Anna brought up her spider program and saw that the documents numbered in the thousands for Vioarr. "It seems like it might be a little longer then after lunch. It seems that Vioarr is mentioned a whole lot more than Fenrir," Anna answered, and Elsa bent over to look at Anna's laptop. Anna pointed at the number and Elsa's eyes flared big.

"Well let's get started send me a few documents," Elsa started, but the door opened and a gush or air and the room suddenly filled with doctors all wanting to help. Anna started sending documents out at random hoping that blind luck will find the document. "I haven't had this many people in my lab since before I found the third vaccine," Elsa said. "A little company is nice but this much is too distracting," Elsa sighed.

"Miss Anna I finished those documents do you have anymore," Dr. Kristoff asked standing at Anna's shoulder. Anna nodded her head and started to send documents over to Dr. Kristoff's computer when the gush of air happened again. Anna stopped looking up when the door would open today because more and more doctors were coming to help. "Why is the supreme chancellor here?" Dr. Kirstoff asked from behind Anna. Anna immediately froze and peaked over the top of her laptop and her heart started racing. Anna felt like she was going to pass out as she couldn't control her breathing.

The Supreme Chancellor was a tall ominous figure; he had brown hair with silver streaks at the temples. He had a clean shaven square face that made him seem even more ominous. Anna's hands started shaking uncontrollably and Elsa asked "Are you alright?"

Anna didn't say anything as the Chancellor walked over and stood across the desk that Anna was sitting at with Elsa. "Miss Goodwin when I sent you to that hole in Alaska I thought that it would be the last I would ever see you. Imagine my surprise when this morning I see you sitting behind the computer with one of the best doctors the world have ever seen," the Chancellor sat across from Anna and stared at her over the laptop.

Anna couldn't stop her hands from shaking and then a little bit of pressure against her leg. Anna looked down and saw that Elsa had pressed her leg against Anna's. "Do you remember what I told you the last time you saw me?" the Chancellor asked.

Anna opened her mouth to speak several times but nothing came out. Finally after closing her eye's and taking a deep breath in Anna was able to spit out "That the next time I would see you, I wouldn't have to worry about dressing like a man because I would wear the same thing every day of my life" Anna stopped and took another deep breath. "Chancellor am I going to jail?" Anna asked.

"If it was up to me you would be wearing orange stripes for the rest of your life. I think your kind is another disease that is a danger to the survival of the human race. I hope that you don't infect anyone else in Arendelle. Fortunately for you the council has over ruled me again. With your face now plastered across every monitor as the woman who has found the way to save the human race. The council thinks that tossing you in jail now would make it look like the council doesn't want Fanrir cured. That is far from the truth," the Chancellor then reached in his coat and Anna was sure he was going to pull out a gun to kill her.

Anna closed her eyes to accept her fate when suddenly Elsa tapped her leg. Anna opened her eyes again to see that the Chancellor had a hard drive and was handing it to Anna. Anna grabbed the hard drive and looked at it. "This hard drive will give you access to a squad that is waiting for any information on Vioarr. If you find were it is contact them and they will retrieve it. If you can't find it then find the servers that are down and they will go in and repair them or retrieve the hard drives from the down servers," the Chancellor then stood and looked at Elsa. "Good work as always Dr. Meyer and it is always a pleasure to see you on stage," the Chancellor then turned and left.

Anna suddenly couldn't breathe and she was pretty sure that her heart was going to explode. Anna started to fight back the tears and tried to stand but her legs started to give out. Hands wrapped around Anna to hold her up and a voice that Anna could barely hear anything over her own heart beat "I'm going to take her to my room to get her calmed down".

* * *

><p>I couldn't decide on how to end this story. There will be several more chapters but I have written three endings. I will allow the readers of my story to choose the ending. If you want to be involved in choosing the ending please feel free to message me and I'll message you when the time comes to vote. I'll put a summary of the three endings up when we have to make the decision.<p>

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	11. Chapter 11

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 11**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.. Anna freaks out and Elsa finds the best way to calm her down. Elsa and Anna then make love again. In the end though you find that Anna is having ideas of flight.

* * *

><p>Someone started to pull Anna out of the room. Anna just fallowed as she kept trying to breathe. Anna's heart was going to blow out of her chest and she still couldn't breathe. Someone pulled Anna into a room and then there were lips on Anna's lips. The person kissing Anna pulled her close and their tongue entered Anna's mouth. Anna was familiar with this kisser and started to kiss back. Soon Anna's breathing started to slow and so did her heart rate. Anna realized that Elsa was the one kissing her. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and laced her fingers into Elsa's tightly braided hair.<p>

Elsa pulled away and Anna whimpered as Elsa did. "Are you going to be ok?" Elsa asked.

Anna's brain just caught up with what just happened. The Chancellor just essentially called Anna a disease and he said it in an entire room of doctors. Anna pulled away from Elsa and turned away. "You need to stay away from me," Anna couldn't fight the tears as she said words that hurt so badly. "I am going down and I will only take you down with me. I won't let that happen," Anna had tears streaming down her face. Anna looked around and saw that Elsa had brought them to Elsa's room and was looking at the door to the bathroom.

"You aren't going anywhere. They can't touch you right now because like he said your face is plastered over every monitor in every Envirosphere. You are staying here with me and no one will take you away from me," Elsa said, as arms came past Anna's vision and wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

"They will never let us be together Elsa. I can only hurt your career and I couldn't live with myself if you end up in jail because of us," Anna answered, with tears still streaming.

Elsa moved around Anna and looked into her face "You underestimate me. Just trust me I am forming a plan. I'll find a way," Elsa then pulled up Anna's face to look at her in the eyes. Anna stared into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. Anna then couldn't contain herself as she pulled Elsa into a kiss. Elsa started to kiss Anna back and Anna wanted more. Anna started to pull Elsa's dress up and uncovered Elsa's lower half. Elsa pulled her belt off and then lifted her arms up and Anna pulled Elsa's dress all the way off. Anna looked and saw that Elsa wasn't wearing anything under that long dress. Anna then pulled Elsa over to the bed and went to push Elsa onto the bed, but Elsa stopped her.

"I'm sorry but there is a dress code for this party," Elsa then started unbuttoning Anna's pants. Anna didn't even bother unbuttoning her shirt and just pulled it off over her head. Elsa then pulled her pants to the floor and looked up at Anna. Then started placing kisses up Anna's legs on to her stomach and started to suck on Anna's nipples. Anna started to moan as Elsa started playing with her breasts. Anna then pushed Elsa back on the bed. "Hay I was enjoying myself," Elsa said, as Anna lay down on top of Elsa and kissed her mouth closed. While Anna's tongue was in Elsa's mouth she slowly moved her hand down Elsa's body. Then Anna moved her hand between Elsa's legs and started touching Elsa. Anna was shocked at how wet Elsa was. Anna parted Elsa's lips and started stroking. Elsa's suddenly grabbed Anna and started moaning in Anna's mouth. Elsa then arched her back and Anna increased the pressure on Elsa.

Anna then pulled away from the kiss and started to slide down Elsa's sweaty body. Elsa then grabbed Anna. "Turn around I want to give you pleasure while you give me," Elsa said, while a little short of breath. Anna then started to turn around as Elsa requested. Anna placed herself above Elsa's face and looked down on Elsa. Elsa's pale vagina was red and swollen. Anna breathed in and the smell was intoxicating. Anna lowered herself down at the same time that she lowered her head and placed a tongue on Elsa's vagina. The taste was slightly salty but delicious. Anna then licked from the top of Elsa's vagina and Elsa screamed out and pulled Anna's hips down. Anna felt Elsa start to do the same thing that she had done the night before and Anna gasped and blew out a blast of air. The air hits Elsa and she gasped and arched her back.

Anna parted Elsa's vagina and saw her bead at the top. Anna started to suck on Elsa's bead and she started screaming into Anna. Elsa placed a finger inside Anna and Anna couldn't catch her breath. Anna arched her back and had to stop pleasuring Elsa while the lightning arced up her back. Elsa continued fingering and sucking on Anna and Anna couldn't even think. Anna lay down on Elsa and started sucking on her again and pushed a finger inside Elsa.

This time it was Elsa's turn to scream and arch her back. Elsa started to go ridged and grabbed Anna hips. "O god yes Anna right there," Elsa yelled, and dug her nails into Anna's hips. Anna continued sucking on Elsa's and started moving her finger inside Elsa faster. Elsa's body started to convulse under Anna and she started screaming her name. Elsa suddenly closed her legs pushing Anna's head away. Anna turned around as Elsa continued to orgasm. Anna just laid her head down on Elsa's chest as she continued to convulse.

Anna lay on Elsa for a little bit admiring Elsa's beautiful form. "Ok now it's your turn," Anna heard Elsa say and Anna looked up at Elsa. Elsa smiled a huge smile at Anna and pulled her up to kiss her. Elsa then pulled Anna up and Anna understood what Elsa wanted. So Anna straddled Elsa's head and placed her vagina right over Elsa. Elsa grabbed Anna's hips and drove her face into Anna. Elsa tongue assaulted Anna with a new found frenzy. Anna had to grab Elsa's hair to keep from smothering Elsa. Elsa slid a finger inside Anna and started moving it inside her. Anna couldn't keep the gasps, moans and screams from coming out.

The pressure inside Anna that had been building for a while was going to burst open soon. Anna just held on to Elsa's hair as Elsa continued to suck and probe. "Elsa I can't," Anna started but then that pressure exploded inside her chest. Anna then couldn't hold herself up and slid off to the side of Elsa. Elsa then crawled up and wrapped her arms and legs around Anna. Elsa cradled Anna's head against Elsa's chest as Anna's orgasm continued to pulse though her body and Elsa just held her until it ended.

Anna looked up at Elsa and Elsa smiled down on Anna "I love you Anna." Elsa said the words that Anna wanted to say since last night but was too scared to say it.

"I love you too Elsa," Anna said, with a huge smile and pulled Elsa down into a kiss. Anna pushed her tongue into Elsa's mouth and Elsa's tongue curled around Anna's. "I'm sorry about freaking out after the Chancellor left," Anna had to say it as she snuggled next to Elsa's breasts.

"You don't have to apologize. I nearly hyperventilated just meeting him to congratulate me in finding a vaccine. I could only imagine what you went through having him threaten you," Elsa started stroking Anna's hair. "You were so brave just know that you are protected now. You are famous now and they can't do anything to you without hurting themselves," Elsa continued stroking Anna's hair.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Anna asked.

"No, we should already get up and go finish saving the human race," Elsa started to move out from under Anna. Anna whined as she did this, but Anna knew that Elsa was right. Anna saw Elsa stand and had to laugh as Elsa's hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry about your hair," Anna called out. Elsa turned to look in the mirror and had to laugh with Anna. Anna started to stand up and then felt a burning on her hips "why do my hips hurt?" Anna asked out loud.

"Here turn around let me see," Elsa then gasped "o my god Anna I'm so sorry." Anna turned around and looked and saw long red marks across her hips and then Elsa placed her hand next to them. Elsa had scratched long gashes into her bottom "I am so sorry," Elsa said again.

"Don't apologize it was more than worth it. When I sit down I'll be reminded what I made you do," Anna said, as she watched Elsa undo her braid and started to brush her hair out. Anna started fixing her own braids and stared at Elsa while doing it.

Elsa finished her hair and then stepped into her dress and got herself all situated in what Anna thought was record time. "I'm going to go and say you are freshening up in my room and will be back shortly. Take your time," Elsa then walked over and gave Anna a kiss and then walked out of the room.

Anna grabbed her cloths and pulled them on gingerly. Anna looked into the mirror and tied her tie. Anna couldn't stop the feeling of dread that came creeping back. Anna just wanted to run away, but in the Envirosphere there was only so far she could go. Anna knew that the only way she could disappear and save Elsa was to find the cure for Fenrir and then fade into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Now is the time to decide. Which ending you guys the readers want here are the three summaries. If you are on Fanfiction please log in to vote. I'm keeping track of who votes and I will make followers and favorites hold more weight then guests. So someone doesn't vote more then once.<p>

**Sacrifice:** Anna is tired of being persecuted just because of her sexual preference. When Elsa gets threatened because of her loyalty to Anna how far will Anna go to make sure that Elsa is safe? How far will she go to ensure that others like her will never be persecuted again?

**Status Quo:** Anna and Elsa find the unlikeliest allies who have a plan. That plan will make Anna and Elsa have to make a choice. Don't rock the boat and let things continue as they have been and be happy or fight for the rights of others and maybe give up their happiness so others can have theirs.

**Selfishness:** Anna finds a way to run away from the persecution. Does she sacrifice the needs of the many to ensure that she can get away? Will Elsa also be willing to make that same sacrifice and go with Anna?

Vote now on either of the three sites below.

: ~kain772

DeviantART :

Tumblr : .com


	12. Final Chapter (Sacrafice)

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: 11**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E..

**Sacrifice:** Anna is tired of being persecuted just because of her sexual preference. When Elsa gets threatened because of her loyalty to Anna how far will Anna go to make sure that Elsa is safe? How far will she go to ensure that others like her will never be persecuted again?

* * *

><p>Anna stopped outside the lab and looked inside and saw the room was completely full. Elsa moved around it like she was made to lead. Anna went to leave when she ran directly into someone. If the person that she ran into didn't grab her Anna would have ended up on the floor.<p>

"Are you ok?" Anna recognized the voice as Dr. Hans. Dr. Hans pulled Anna back on to her feet then took a step back.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Hans I didn't see or hear you there," Anna said, and went to move around him and then nearly ran into Dr. Kristoff.

"Where are you going Miss Anna?" Kristoff asked, as he took a step away from Anna.

"I am going," Anna didn't have an answer and both men looked at her waiting. "I'm running away," Anna confessed, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well you should know that your spider program finished and the group has read over ninety percent of the documents and we haven't found anything. We need you to locate the server room so that we can see if the damaged servers have the information we need," Dr. Kristoff answered. Anna wanted to go hide in her room even though it would depress Elsa or even make Elsa angry, but it was all most too much to try and face that room again.

"What did the Supreme Chancellor mean by your kind was a disease?" Dr. Hans asked, the one question that she didn't want to answer. Anna looked at the two men that once were relatively nice to her in the past now looked at her differently.

Anna took a deep breath and stepped through into the room and everyone stopped to look at Anna. Elsa also stopped and smiled a huge smile at Anna. "Anna it seems that all the documents that have Vioarr in them talk about many things, but there is nothing about how to make it, where it was stored or anything else," Elsa called out, everyone was silent waiting to hear Anna's answer.

Anna started walking towards her laptop. "Well it appears that the servers that are down are the personal email server and the Library servers with documents M, N, O, V, W and X. If you all didn't find what we need, we will have to send in the Allied team in to find the servers for repair or recovery," Anna grabbed the drive that the Chancellor delivered to Anna.

Anna plugged the hard drive into her computer and activated the program that connected her to the leader of the team. Anna connected to the old global positioning system and found coordinates for the servers. Then a voice rang out as a face showed up on her second laptop "Major Regar reporting in Miss Anna we are ready to move out just give us a location," Major Regar called out.

"Nice to meet you Major I am sending the coordinates of the server room to you now. Do you have a tech specialist with your team?" Anna asked.

"Yes ma'am we have Sargent Marcus here and he is well versed in computer repair and recovery," Major Regar answered. Anna searched the Allied Database and found that Sargent Marcus was very capable technician and was more than qualified. Anna saw, in the reflection of her monitor, that everyone in the room started to gather around but they all stayed several feet away from Anna. Many tried to jockey for better views but they didn't move closer. Elsa was the only one that came and sat next to Anna and that got Elsa several odd looks from the surrounding doctors.

Anne hit several keys and the information on her laptop was viewable on every laptop in the room. Anna saw the gathered group move away and spread out in the room. The doctors all crowded around tables as far from Elsa and Anna as possible. Anna tried to move on by getting to work.

"Ok Major so we can't find Vioarr's location so we need the servers either repaired or recovered. The servers appear to be underground," Anna said. Anna realized that maybe the building blue prints were stored in the active servers. Anna did a quick search and found the blueprints of the building. Anna sent the blueprints over to the computer that the Major was using to talk to her.

"Wow that's a neat trick," Major Regar exclaimed. "You are right and there is apparently only one way down. Let's hope that it isn't blocked," Major Regar explained. Anna was able to track the hovercraft as they moved across the northern strait crossing into old England. "Ok Miss Anna we are fifteen minutes out," Major Regar answered.

Anna just waited for the team to land and move in. Anna was able to find and access the shoulder camera on Major Regar. The whole room watched as the men in enviro-suites move through the PHE building down several flights of stairs and luckily to a door that was key coded. Anna looked and saw that she had admin access and changed the code. "Major the code is now 1,2,3,4,5" Anna announced and watched the Major opened the door. The server room was a sight to behold and Anna wished she could be there.

"Miss Anna Sargent Marcus already spotted a server that is off line," Major Regar announced.

Anna quickly accessed Sargent Marcus's shoulder cam and microphone "Sargent let's take a look inside," Anna spoke.

"Hello Miss Anna before I crack this bad boy open, what is the first thing you check when you are working on a computer?" Sargent Marcus said, as he walked around the server to find that the power cable was severed. Anna was embarrassed to see that she would have skipped a very easy repair. "Let's hope this is the one we need because this is the easiest fix ever," Sargent Marcus tripped the breaker and started to rewire the power cable. Anna was impressed with his speed and delicacy at the repairs. Soon the Sargent turned the breaker back on and the server hummed to life.

Anna quickly checked the library and saw that there was no change. Then saw that the email server was back online "That was the email server guys let's look for another down server." Anna started her spider program to find anything with Fenrir or Vioarr and had to start decrypting the CEO's emails.

Anna saw that the Sargent had found the next server and saw that the cable was intact. "Well too bad it isn't as easy as the last one," Sargent Marcus said, as he started opening the server. Anna caught a quick view around Sargent Marcus from Major Regars shoulder camera.

"Major Regar turned back towards that wall really quick," Anna said, and Regar moved back the way she asked. Anna saw that the wall was blackened around the cable. "Sargent Marcus the wall over there looks like it was blackened," Anna stated, and saw Sargent Marcus turn to look. "I think there might have been a power surge. Hopefully the power supply caught it before it fried the server," Anna pointed out.

"Good spot here let's take a look," Sargent Marcus opened the power supply and saw it was burnt out. "Major Sir could you get the case marked C1-5," Sargent Marcus called out, as he started pulling apart the power supply.

"Major can we get an O2 check?" Elsa called out.

"We have plenty of extra O2 Dr. Meyer's thanks for the concern. Also if we need I can send half the team out to get more we have several days' worth of O2 for this," Major Regar answered. Anna saw that the e-mail lists started to pile up so she started sending them out for the doctors to review.

"So Miss Anna you will have to excuse me but I like to talk while I work," Sargent Marcus said.

"Whatever helps Sargent," Anna replied, while sending out more emails to the doctors.

"Well I was wondering that maybe when I get back from this mission maybe we could get dinner some time?" Anna froze at what she just heard. Suddenly more voices rang out around the Sargent.

"O god Marcus you are looking to date Miss Anna," a female voice rang out.

"He is just doing his civic duty to save the human race," a male voice rang out.

"No I just admire her computer skills and I am not one of those guys. I would rather find a girl, marry her and settle down on a farm and maybe have a few of kids," Sargent Marcus listed, Anna couldn't help but laugh and look at Elsa. Elsa had her eye's closed and was shaking her head.

Anna stealthily patted Elsa's leg "Sargent I'm not the kind of girl that would settle down on a farm. If I didn't have my computer and a network connection I'm sure I would die," Anna said, with a little smile for Elsa.

Elsa still looked less than amused when the Sargent rang out "Just because I am on a farm doesn't mean that it won't have a T-1 line. If it didn't I would put one in."

Anna patted Elsa's leg again and answered with "Well I'm sorry Sargent, but I'm currently seeing someone."

"Well if you ever find yourself single the offer is still open," Sargent Marcus then stood and turned on the junction and the servers hummed to life. "Two down. I'll move on to the next one," Sargent Marcus started moving. Anna checked and saw the server was M, N, O.

Anna put it on the list for the spider bot "That was server M through O guys the last one must be the one we need."

"We have a problem," Major Regar called out, and Anna jerked her head over to see what was wrong. The last down server had part of the floor above collapsed on it.

"Sargent let's hope the drives are intact," Anna called out, and saw that Sargent Marcus was already working on the server.

"Well some of the drives are ok Miss Anna, but several are badly damaged," Sargent Marcus started working on removing the drives.

"Sargent grab them all. Even if they are damaged I might be able to pull some information off of them," Anna answered. Anna then looked around the room and saw that everyone in the room was looking at her and the time was late into the night "Well if there is nothing in the emails that I sent out for you guys to review we will have to wait for the CEO's emails to decrypt or those drives to come here. Why don't we call it a day and we start again tomorrow?" As soon as Anna finished the room started moving as everyone grabbed their laptops and started leaving. "You guys good to go Major?" Anna asked.

"Yea we will have the drives back as soon as possible," Major Regar called out.

"Ok we are signing out," Anna said, and everyone in the crew said some farewell. Anna closed the connection and turned towards Elsa. "Well let's hope there is something on those drives or in the CEO's email," Anna said, with a shrug. Elsa walked over and turned the two laptops away from them so the cameras were pointed away. Then Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her passionately. Anna closed her eyes and basked in Elsa's kiss and love.

"Shall we head to bed?" Elsa asked.

"Go ahead I'm going to look through these CEO emails really quick then I'll come join you," Anna answered.

"You don't have access to my room," Elsa questioned, "Do you"?

"I don't yet, but I could if you will allow it," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa just smiled back and nodded her head. Anna turned her computer back and accessed the Arendelle door system. Anna put her badge number in so it would open Elsa's room and then put Elsa's badge in for her own room. "There now you can get in my closet and I can get into your penthouse," Anna said.

Elsa kissed Anna passionately again and then moved towards the door "Don't stay up to late please I don't think that is healthy for you my love," Elsa called out, as she left.

Anna watched as Elsa walked out of the room. Anna got up and did a quick stretch and then sat back down. The CEO email's had started to be decrypted and so Anna started her spider bot to search for the required words. Everyone in the room stayed as far from Anna as possible. The Chancellor had planted the seed of doubt in everyone's mind. Anna hated him and hated the fact that he called it a disease that she loved another woman. Anna was willing to do her civic duty and Anna was sure that Elsa would too. Why should it matter if they were together?

Anna thought that maybe she should make a statement after they find Vioarr or the kill switch. Being one of the two women that found the cure of the world's deadliest virus should afford them some reward. Maybe they would let them be together, but if they didn't they could hurt them. Anna was more afraid for Elsa then herself. If anything happened to Elsa Anna couldn't live with herself. Anna would rather die than let anything happen to Elsa.

Anna was about to move past the email she just read but something in it sparked in her head to read it again. Anna reread the email and saw that it talked about the fact that a kill switch was successfully created. That the kill switch was a signal that could be sent from a cell phone even across a laptop speaker system. The signal was not in the email that talked about it. Anna searched the sender and found a lot more emails to the CEO from that person. Anna started going through the email's one by one looking for the kill signal.

Anna kept thinking that the next email would have the kill signal. Finally when Anna's eyes couldn't look at another lame email she opened one last email that had one line in it. 'Kill signal. Play file to cause Fenrir to go inert' Anna was wide awake now. Anna wanted to test the signal before waking anyone up over what could be nothing. Anna looked at the virus room that Elsa has worked with so many times. Anna wished she had paid attention to Elsa working the controls, but she needed to wake up Elsa to test the kill signal.

Anna moved into Elsa's room and it was dark except for the light of the clock. Anna moved over to the bed carefully and climbed up on to the bed "Elsa, Elsa wake up," Anna prodded Elsa a little.

"Anna go back to bed," Elsa sleepily spoke, and pushed Anna's hands away.

"I found the kill signal," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear and Elsa's eyes shot open.

"You better not be playing," Elsa looked at Anna. Anna raised her eyebrows "Wait you have never played a joke the whole time I have known you. You really found it," Elsa sat up and grabbed Anna's shoulders.

"Yea but I want to test it in the viral room before we spoil anyone's sleep, except I guess yours. I'm sorry," Anna said, thinking that Elsa might get upset. Instead Elsa threw her arms around Anna and hugged her.

"Let me get some suitable cloths on and we will go see," Elsa hopped out of bed, and quickly threw off her night cloths and slipped into a used pair of pants and a sweater. The pair of them moved through the halls and quickly entered the Lab.

"Ok let me download the signal onto this cell phone," Anna pulled out one of her work phones. "Then we send it into the viral room and activate the signal and see if the viral load goes down," Anna listed, and then noticed that Elsa had stopped walking next to her. Anna turned and saw Elsa smiling a weird smile at her. "What?" Anna asked.

"You sound like one of the doctors. You never stop amazing me," Elsa said, with pride in her voice and then moved over to Anna and hugged her again. Elsa then moved over to the viral room and set it up so they could send the phone into the room. Anna quickly downloaded the signal and set up the phone to start sending out the signal in twenty minutes. "The cameras are recording. Dr. Elsa Meyer and Specialist Anna Goodwin testing Fenrir kill signal," Elsa said.

"Ok the signal will broadcast in twenty minutes," Anna handed the phone to Elsa who set it in a box and then sent the box though the process to get the phone in the room. "God I hope this works," Anna said, and walked behind Elsa and went to drape her arms around Elsa like Elsa had done to Anna several times before. Anna had her hands next to Elsa's head and then rethought.

Anna went to withdraw her hands and Elsa turned her head and looked at Anna "Where do you think you are going?" Anna returned and draped her arms over Elsa's shoulders. Elsa patted Anna's arms as she went back to work. Anna watched as Elsa moved the viral container out from the storage and then moved the phone into the room. Elsa then activated the viral detectors and the room showed a slight viral load. Elsa opened the viral container and the viral detector rocketed and showed a very high viral load. "Ok the now we wait," Elsa sat back and leaned against Anna. Anna just hugged Elsa and they stayed like that for a while. Elsa started breathing a little deeper as Anna looked over and Elsa had closed her eyes. Elsa had drifted off to sleep again and Anna just held Elsa until the signal went off.

Anna's laptop alarm started beeping and Elsa jumped. "The signal will go off in one minute," Anna whispered to Elsa. Elsa scratched her eyes a bit and they both watched as the cell phone started broadcasting the signal. Anna held her breath as she stared at the viral load screen. It still flashed red and continued to until suddenly the screen flashed gray showing no viral load.

"O my god," Elsa said, and looked up at Anna. "We should try again to confirm the test," Elsa started moving the arms

"Ok one second let me reset the phone so it will send the signal again," Anna went over to her laptop and reset the phone remotely. "Ok twenty minutes," Anna draped her arms around Elsa. "You use to get angry when I disturbed you while you were working," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear.

"Yea I use to hide the fact that I liked women by being an Icy Bitch to everyone," Elsa said. "But you melted that armor before you said that you wanted me to kiss you," Elsa lay out several viral canisters. "I have never opened that many viral canisters before. The room might not be able to hold back that much of the virus. So I'll wait until just before the signal will broadcast to open them. Don't let me nod off again I don't want to kill us," Elsa said.

"I have been broadcasting the signal from my laptop since before I went to wake you up," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear. Anna then started to nibble on Elsa's ear lobe and started breathing in Elsa's ear.

"O my god you need to stop that before I take you right here," Elsa said, as she gasped.

"Well you said I needed to keep you awake," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear. Elsa turned and started to kiss Anna and they continued kissing. Suddenly Anna's computer started beeping "Well we need to go to work," Anna said, and Elsa quickly opened the containers and the viral screen started flashing red. The screen started to flash danger and Elsa leaded back against Anna a little harder. Anna held Elsa tighter as they both stared at the screen. That continued to flash red for about thirty seconds and then went gray again showing no viral load.

"You just saved the world. Get the camera data, send out another email and we will take over the auditorium. We can announce this to the world. The concentration was so high in there someone would have died in seconds," Elsa listed.

"We have to be careful though. The signal didn't go through the glass viral containers so we need to make sure that it is said that even if we broadcast the signal the virus might still be around in certain locations," Anna sent out another email.

Elsa walked over and grabbed Anna's hand "Let's go to bed my love". Anna sent the email, copied the camera data and then grabbed her laptop. Anna allowed Elsa to pull her out of the lab and into Elsa's bedroom. Anna set down her laptop and was a little disappointed that Elsa fell asleep before Anna could make any moves. Anna removed most of her clothing, curled up next to Elsa and drifted off to sleep.

Anna felt Elsa crawl over her to get out of bed. Anna quickly grabbed Elsa and hugged her tightly. "Where do you think you are going?" Anna asked, and looked up at Elsa.

"I'm going to get ready to tell the world that you are the savor," Elsa then kissed Anna. "You should probably shave your legs and wear a skirt. I have one you can barrow," Elsa then rolled off Anna.

"I'll shave my legs for you, but I'm not going to change the way I dress for them Elsa," Anna said, rolling out of bed to fallow Elsa into the shower. Suddenly a ring came at Elsa's door and Anna froze in place.

"Someone is at the door," Elsa explained. Anna looked to Elsa unable to contain her fear. "It's ok just get into bed. They can't see it from the door and I'll keep the door barely open," Elsa grabbed a bath robe when someone paged again. Anna crawled into bed and hid under the covers. Anna could still see as Elsa opened the door barely and barely poked her head out.

"I'm sorry Dr. Meyer did I wake you?" Dr. Mauser called out.

"It is fine I was just getting ready to jump into the shower," Elsa explained.

"May I come in Dr. Meyer? We have something important to talk about," Dr. Mauser had a very serious tone.

"Actually no, what can I do for you," Elsa had her icy tone back on.

"I would rather have not done this in the hallway but ok. I just received a call from Allied Command and they want you to make the presentation alone. They don't want Miss Anna on the stage or even mentioned. They also want you to say that further testing will be required," Dr. Mauser had a very serious and slightly concerned tone.

"Anna found this if it wasn't for her we would be trying to vaccinate a virus over twenty six times and god knows what else. She has saved the human race. I refuse to lie to the world. We don't need any more testing. We tested it with viral levels far and above anything ever detected," Elsa was barely able to contain the anger in her voice.

"Elsa please! They aren't going to allow the broadcast to reach the other Envirospheres. I know you never returned my affections, but I still care very much for you. I don't know what your assistant did but she has a target on her and if you aren't careful they will target you. If you care for your career or life, please keep Anna off the stage," Dr. Mauser's voice cracked a little. Anna couldn't hold back the tears. Elsa was in danger because of Anna and the last thing Anna wanted was to hurt Elsa. Anna was going to make sure that nothing would ever hurt Elsa.

"Dr. Mauser I am not afraid of them. We no longer have to fear them. We have the kill switch everyone can leave if they want. I will not cut Anna out. She has saved us all. Do you really think they can keep Anna for making sure we broadcast to the world? Anyway they put a target on her for loving women and nothing else," Elsa said it. Anna was sure that Dr. Mauser would have security come arrest them.

"I'm sure they can't stop her. Did she really tell you that she loves women?" Dr. Mauser asked.

"Yes. After meeting with the supreme chancellor Anna hyperventilated and we sat down and had a heart to heart. It is stupid thing to condemn her for in the first place. Anna will be on stage and I'll give her all the credit. This is not negotiable. I will deal with the consequences after," Elsa closed the door and walked towards Anna. Anna stayed hidden trying to hide her tears. "I won't let them hurt you," Elsa said, as she pulled back the covers and saw that Anna was crying.

Elsa lay down next to Anna and held her tight. "I won't let you sacrifice your career or life for me," Anna said, through the tears.

Elsa wiped Anna's tears from her face "I know what I am doing Anna. I want you to come take a shower with me. Then we need to make sure the presentation reaches everyone in every Envirosphere. You will be on stage with me and you will be beautiful. Now come on," Elsa rolled out of the bed and pulled on Anna's arm.

"If I have to hack the Allied broadcast center I will need to skip the shower Elsa," Anna allowed Elsa to pull her out of bed. Elsa gave Anna a little sad look at hearing that Anna wasn't going to shower with her. Anna pulled Elsa into a hug "I love you and I'll have everything ready for the presentation," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear.

"Ok promise I'll see you on stage?" Elsa asked, and then kissed Anna passionately. Anna simply nodded her head and started pulling on her cloths. Elsa went into the shower and turned to look back at Anna. Anna blew Elsa a kiss and Elsa glowed with a huge smile. Anna finished dressing and grabbed her laptop thinking 'ok I have a lot of work with not very much time'.

* * *

><p>Elsa pulled on her backup presentation dress and looked into the mirror. This dress was a little tight in her hips, but at least it would give Anna something to look at. Elsa walked out of the room and headed to the auditorium. When Elsa entered she expected to see Anna's telltale top of her reddish blond hair behind her laptop. Elsa was shocked to see that Anna wasn't on stage behind her second laptop. Elsa walked on stage and saw one of the tech guys.<p>

"Where is my assistant Anna?" Elsa asked, with her icy voice that usually made people cower.

"She finished setting up a while ago and asked me to give you this controller, these cards and to say that everything is ready," the guy said.

"Go find her for me or find Dr. Mauser," Elsa demanded, and snatched the cards and controller out of his hands. Elsa was glad to see him run off stage and then looked down at the cards. Anna had just listed what order the slides were in. Elsa started to head off stage to find Anna when the doors to the auditorium opened and doctors started filling in. Elsa would never be able to get out of the auditorium now.

Luckily Dr. Mauser walked up on stage looking at Elsa. "Did you do something to Anna?" Elsa was unable to contain her fury.

"No. I thought you reconsidered," Dr. Mauser answered.

"I want you to have people go find her. She might be in her room, the lab or my room," Elsa demanded, just as the lights in the broadcast booth came on. Elsa walked back into the middle of the stage when the auditorium went quite. Elsa then saw the red light come on that she was broadcasting to the world. Elsa couldn't suppress a smile that Anna had succeeded in hacking the Allied broadcast center.

"Good morning everyone I am Dr. Elsa Meyer. I have wonderful news and I had hoped that my assistant Anna would be here to help me tell you all but it seems her stage fright has gotten better of her," Elsa clicked the first frame showing the emails that talked about the kill signal and the one containing the signal. "Late last night after I and everyone had gone to sleep Anna Goodwin was able to locate a kill signal for Fenrir," Elsa stopped as everyone in the room cheered out very loudly.

After waiting for the room to calm down Elsa continued "Anna immediately came and woke me up to run tested to make sure that it truly worked. I will now play the video of us testing the kill signal," Elsa clicked the next slide and saw the video that was taken last night when they tested the kill signal. Elsa was going to also use this video to announce to the world that the two of them were lovers. Anna didn't know that there was camera's on both the viral room and the person working the controls. Elsa was sure that after seeing them be intimate then seeing that Fenrir was deactivated would protect them.

Elsa patiently watched as Anna walked up behind her and was about to drape her arms around Elsa. Suddenly though the footage never showed Anna drape her arms around Elsa. The Anna on the footage just stood behind Elsa with her hands at her sides. Luckily no one was looking at Elsa when she was unable to contain her shock. Elsa walked over to the laptop and saw a little note in Anna's handwriting

_I'm sorry Elsa I cannot let you sacrifice your career and life for me. I'll make sure that when you find another to love that you won't have to worry about hiding it. Forgive me._

Elsa had to grab her chest and looked over to see Dr. Mauser was standing just off stage. Elsa hurried over to him "Have you found her?"

"No. We can't get into her room, but she isn't in your room or the lab. The Admin key card doesn't work for her room anymore," Dr. Mauser answered.

"Ping her other laptop. She doesn't go anywhere without it or ping her badge," Elsa demanded, and Dr. Mauser gave her a strange look questioning. "Just do it please," Elsa couldn't hide the concern in her voice anymore.

Suddenly the whole room erupted in cheers and Elsa walked back on to the stage. "Dr. Meyer did you nod off there at one point?" someone called out.

"Yes unfortunately I did, but luckily Miss Anna set an alarm to wake me up. After seeing that the viral load dropped we knew that we had to test it again. So next you will see us quadruple the viral load to truly test the ability of the kill signal" Elsa clicked the next video and saw that Anna had doctored this video as well and they didn't kiss to pass the time before the next signal. Elsa had trouble containing her concern. Anna had apologized and spoke of another love. What was she planning?

The sudden gasp of Elsa opening the four canisters in the room and the room going into danger mode let Elsa know that soon she would be needed back on stage. The cheers erupted again even louder than before as the group saw that the viral load completely disappeared.

"As you can see even at viral loads far and above anything detected the kill signal was able to completely disable Fenrir," Elsa clicked the next slide and suddenly a picture of Anna showed up on all the screens in the room.

"Good morning everyone if you all remember I am Miss Anna Goodwin," Elsa ran over to the laptop to see what Anna was doing or even where she was. "Well you now have seen that I was able to locate the kill signal. With Dr. Meyers help we were able to prove that it works, but the Allied Command wants Dr. Meyers to report that more testing is going to be needed. They even threated Dr. Meyer's career and life if she didn't. They also wanted Dr. Meyer to completely cut me out of the presentation with the same threat. As you could tell though, Dr. Meyer refused to cut me out of the presentation. So I took it upon myself to not show up to make sure the Dr. was not going to get in trouble. Everyone will be receiving a file on their smartphone, smart watch, smart necklace, laptop or personal computer. This file is the Fenrir Kill Signal and it has been sent from Allied Command. I have been broadcasting the signal in Antarctica Sphere two for the past five minutes. You no longer have to fear leaving the Envirosphere and you no longer have to live under the Allied Command."

Elsa was frozen in place watching the video of the lover of her life. "I hope that many of you are asking why Allied Command would want to keep me off stage. According to the Allied Command I am a criminal and according to the Supreme Chancellor I even have a disease. I have committed no crime other than to love another woman," Elsa couldn't believe what she was watching. Elsa wanted to show the world that Anna and Elsa were in love and intimate, but Anna was just going to say it.

"I will keep the identity of the love of my life secret to protect her. I will not allow anyone to hurt her or hurt her career. To my love I hope that one day you can forgive me, but I must do this to protect you. I have chosen to take my own life as a statement that the Allied Command should not be able to tell us who we should and shouldn't love," Elsa had to sit down on the chair that was behind the desk. Elsa's legs couldn't support her anymore; did Anna just say she was going to take her own life?

"I was willing to do my civic duty to mankind and have children. I'm sure that men who love other men would have been more than willing to have children with my love and I. I hope that my sacrifice will not be in vain and I hope that if you are a woman who loves another woman or a man who loves another man you will raise up against the Allied Command. You no longer have to live under laws that you don't want or agree with. You can play the signal on repeat and you will never fear Fenrir again. Goodbye everyone," the picture of Anna's beautiful face suddenly disappeared.

Elsa felt a hole in her chest and couldn't stand. People where calling out questions but Elsa couldn't hear anything. 'Maybe it isn't too late' Elsa though and ran off stage and out of the auditorium. Elsa ran to Anna's room and saw Dr. Mauser and several men outside her door.

"She has locked us out. We can't get in there," Dr. Mauser called out to Elsa. Elsa remembered that Anna had placed her badge on the access list for Anna's room. Elsa grabbed her badge and passed it over the lock and the door opened. Elsa ran in and saw Anna lay on her bed. Anna was pale and not breathing. Elsa ran over and grabbed Anna and hugged her tight. Anna's limp form was cold to the touch.

Elsa couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "Why did you do this?" Elsa screamed out, as she cried into Anna's reddish blonde hair rocking her back and forth. Suddenly Anna's face appeared on her laptop next to Anna's bed.

"Don't cry my love I am sorry to do this but I had to protect you. I was not going to allow you to throw away your life or career for me. You will love again I promise you and I hope that my sacrifice will change the law so that no one will have to sacrifice like we did again. I know it hurts, but you are so much stronger then I am and you will survive. Go do wonderful things. I love you and good bye," Anna's face faded from the screen.

"Dr. Meyer why are you so upset?" Elsa had forgotten Dr. Mauser and those other men were standing there.

"She did this to protect me. I am the love she is talking about. She melted my icy armor and shed light on a heart that I had incased in ice. I never thought I would find another woman like me," Elsa explained, through the tears. The men looked at Elsa with a varying of looks from disgust to pity to sorrow. Elsa was still holding Anna's lifeless form and the hole in her chest hurt so bad that Elsa wanted to die. Elsa saw that next to Anna's laptop was a knife and fork, that Anna must have eaten her last meal with.

Elsa looked down at Anna and touched her cold face "I love you and I'll see you soon".

Elsa grabbed the knife and the men outside the room screamed 'NO', but they were to slow as Elsa jabbed the knife into the base of her own neck. Elsa didn't even feel the knife cutting her because the pain in her chest was more painful than anything else could be. Elsa pulled the knife out and was satisfied with the stream of blood that flew across the room. Elsa lay down Anna and placed her head on Anna's still chest. Elsa watched as hands tried to stop the blood streaming from her neck. Elsa knew that she had cut the carotid artery and maybe even the brachiocephalic artery there was no stopping the blood flow.

"I love you Anna maybe our sacrifice will be enough" Elsa murmured, before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The world was shocked to find that the two women that saved mankind had taken their own lives. Just as Anna and Elsa had hopped though men and women from every Envirosphere rose up against the Allied Command. Allied Command tried to recover some of the damage that Anna and Elsa's deaths caused by repealing the same sex laws. The Supreme Councilor had to resign because of it.<p>

In the end though the Envirosphere's withdrew from the Allied Command and started moving people from the Envirosphere's to the more temperate areas of the world. People were once again able to reclaim the world. The names of two women in love that saved mankind continued to be told for generations to come.


	13. Alternative Ending (Status Quo)

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: Status Quo Alternative Ending**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E..

**Status Quo:** Anna and Elsa find the unlikeliest allies who have a plan. That plan will make Anna and Elsa have to make a choice. Don't rock the boat and let things continue as they have been and be happy or fight for the rights of others and maybe give up their happiness so others can have theirs.

* * *

><p>Anna stopped outside the lab and looked inside and saw the room was completely full. Elsa moved around it like she was made to lead. Anna went to leave when she ran directly into someone. If the person that she ran into hadn't grab her Anna would have ended up on the floor<p>

"I'm so sorry Dr. Hans I didn't see or hear you there," Anna said, went to move around him and then nearly ran into Dr. Kristoff.

"Where are you going Miss Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I am going," Anna didn't have an answer and both men looked at her waiting. "I'm running away," Anna confessed, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well you should know that your spider program finished and the group has read over ninety percent of the documents and we haven't found anything. We need you to locate the server room so that we can see if the damaged servers have the information we need," Dr. Kristoff answered. Anna wanted to go hide in her room even though it would depress Elsa or even make Elsa angry, but it was all most too much to try and face that room again.

"You don't have to worry about anything. Everyone in that room has put finding a cure for Fenrir as their top priority and it doesn't matter what Allied Command says," Dr. Hans said, as he badged the door and opened it for Anna.

Anna took a deep breath and stepped through into the room and everyone stopped to look at Anna. Elsa also stopped and smiled a huge smile at Anna. "Anna it seems that all the documents that have Vioarr in them talk about many things, but there is nothing about how to make it, where it was stored or anything else," Elsa called out, and everyone was silent waiting to hear Anna's answer.

Anna couldn't help but smile back at Elsa and started walking towards her laptop. "Well it appears that the servers that are down are the personal email server and the Library servers with documents M, N, O, V, W and X. If you all didn't find what we need, we will have to send in the Allied team in to find the servers for repair or recovery," Anna grabbed the drive that the Chancellor delivered.

Anna plugged the hard drive into her computer and activated the program that connected her to the leader of the team. Anna connected to the old global positioning system and found coordinates for the servers. Then a voice rang out as a face showed up on her second laptop "Major Regar reporting in Miss Anna we are ready to move out just give us a location," Major Regar called out.

"Nice to meet you Major I am sending the coordinates of the server room to you now. Do you have a tech specialist with your team?" Anna asked.

"Yes mam we have Sargent Marcus here and he is well versed in computer repair and recovery," Major Regar answered. Anna searched the Allied Database and found that Sargent Marcus was very capable technician and was more than qualified. Anna felt suddenly like the room was very small. Anna looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone in the room had gathered around Anna. Many tried to jockey for better views and they kept bumping into Anna. Elsa had to push her way through everyone to take her seat next to Anna.

Anne hit several keys and the information on her laptop was viewable on every laptop in the room. "You guys could have said something and I would have done this earlier," Anna said, with a smile.

Anna turned and saw the gathered group move away and spread out in the room. Anna heard several doctors say "I didn't know that was possible."

Another doctor said "I wish she was my assistant." Anna had to smile at the comments and realized that even if the Supreme Chancellor tried to discredit Anna these doctors were above that. Anna suddenly realized that everyone was waiting on her.

"Ok Major so we can't find Vioarr's location so we need the servers either repaired or recovered. The servers appear to be underground" Anna said. Anna realized that maybe the building blue prints were stored in the active servers. Anna did a quick search and found the blueprints of the building. Anna sent the blueprints over to the computer that the Major was using to talk to her.

"Wow that's a neat trick," Major Regar exclaimed. "You are right and there is apparently only one way down. Let's hope that isn't blocked," Major Regar explained. Anna was able to track the hovercraft as they moved across the northern strait crossing into old England. "Ok Miss Anna we are fifteen minutes out," Major Regar answered.

"Why is everyone calling me Miss Anna?" Anna whispered, to Elsa.

"Everyone is use to using titles and since you don't really have one, they have given you one," Elsa whispered back.

Anna just waited for the team to land and move in. Anna was able to find and access the shoulder camera on Major Regar. The whole room watched as the men in enviro-suites move through the PHE building down several flights of stairs and luckily to a door that was key coded. Anna looked and saw that she had admin access and changed the code. "Major the code is now 1,2,3,4,5," Anna announced, and saw the Major opened the door. The server room was a sight to behold and Anna wished she could be there.

"Miss Anna Sargent Marcus already spotted a server that is offline," Major Regar announced.

Anna quickly accessed Sargent Marcus's shoulder cam and microphone "Sargent let's take a look inside," Anna spoke.

"Hello Miss Anna before I crack this bad boy open, what is the first thing you check when you are working on a computer?" Sargent Marcus said, as he walked around the server to find that the power cable was severed. Anna was embarrassed to see that she would have skipped a very easy repair. "Let's hope this is the one we need because this is the easiest fix ever," Sargent Marcus tripped the breaker and started to rewire the power cable. Anna was impressed with his speed and delicacy at the repairs. Soon the Sargent turned the breaker back on and the server hummed to life.

Anna quickly checked the library and saw that there was no change. Then saw that the email server was back online "That was the email server guys let's look for another down server." Anna started her spider program to find anything with Fenrir or Vioarr and had to start decrypting the CEO's emails.

Anna saw that the Sargent had found the next server and saw that the cable was intact. "Well too bad it isn't as easy as the last one," Sargent Marcus said, as he started opening the server. Anna caught a quick view around Sargent Marcus from Major Regars shoulder camera.

"Major Regar turn back towards that wall really quick," Anna said, and Regar moved back the way she asked. Anna saw that the wall was blackened around the cable. "Sargent Marcus the wall over there looks like it was blackened," Anna started, and saw Sargent Marcus turn to look. "I think there might have been a power surge. Hopefully the power supply caught it before it fried the server," Anna pointed out.

"Good spot here let's take a look," Sargent Marcus opened the power supply and saw it was burnt out. "Major Sir could you get the case marked C1-5," Sargent Marcus called out, as he started pulling apart the power supply.

"Major can we get an O2 check?" Elsa asked.

"We have plenty of extra O2 Dr. Meyer's thanks for the concern. Also if we need I can send half the team out to get more we have several days' worth of O2 for this'" Major Regar called out. Anna saw that the e-mail lists started to pile up so she started sending them out for the doctors to review.

"Everyone there appears to be a lot of emails with Fenrir and Vioarr. I've send out batches to everyone," Anna was fairly pleased to see that several doctors smiled towards her and went to work.

"So Miss Anna you will have to excuse me but I like to talk while I work," Sargent Marcus said.

"Whatever helps Sargent," Anna replied while sending out more emails to the doctors.

"Well I was wondering that maybe when I get back from this mission maybe we could get dinner some time," Anna froze at what she just heard. Suddenly more voices rang out around the Sargent.

"O god Marcus you are looking to date Miss Anna," a female voice rang out.

"He is just doing his civic duty to save the human race," a male voice rang out.

"No I just admire her computer skills and I am not one of those guys. I would rather find a girl, marry her and settle down on a farm and maybe have a few of kids," Sargent Marcus listed, Anna couldn't help but laugh and look at Elsa. Elsa had her eye's closed and was shaking her head.

Anna stealthily patted Elsa's leg "Sargent I'm not the kind of girl that would settle down on a farm. If I didn't have my computer and a network connection I'm sure I would die," Anna said, with a little smile for Elsa.

Elsa still looked less then amused when the Sargent rang out "Just because I am on a farm doesn't mean that it won't have a T-1 line. If it didn't I would put one in."

Anna patted Elsa's leg again and answered with "Well I'm sorry Sargent but I'm currently seeing someone."

"Well if you ever find yourself single the offer is still open," Sargent Marcus then stood and turned on the junction and the servers hummed to life. "Two down. I'll move on to the next one," Sargent Marcus started moving. Anna checked and saw the server was M, N, O.

Anna put it on the list for the spider bot "That was server M through O guys the last one must be the one we need."

"We have a problem," Major Regar called out, and Anna jerked her head over to see what was wrong. The last down server had part of the floor above collapsed on it.

"Sargent let's hope the drives are intact," Anna said, and saw that Sargent Marcus was already working on the server.

"Well some of the drives are ok Miss Anna but several are badly damaged," Sargent Marcus called out.

"Sargent grab them all. Even if they are damaged I might be able to pull some information off of them," Anna answered. Anna then looked around the room and saw that everyone in the room was looking at her and the time was late into the night "Well if there is nothing in the emails that I sent out for you guys to review we will have to wait for the CEO's emails to decrypt or those drives to come here. Why don't we call it a day and we start again tomorrow?" As soon as Anna finished the room started moving as everyone grabbed their laptops and started leaving. Many of the doctors called out towards Anna and Elsa. Anna looked back towards the laptop.

"You guys good to go Major?" Anna asked.

"Yea we will have the drives back as soon as possible," Major Regar called out.

"Ok we are signing out," Anna said, and everyone in the crew said some farewell. Anna closed the connection and turned towards Elsa. "Well let's hope there is something on those drives or in the CEO's email," Anna said, with a shrug. Elsa walked over and turned the two laptops away from them so the cameras were pointed away. Then Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her passionately. Anna closed her eyes and basked in Elsa's kiss and love.

"Shall we head to bed?" Elsa asked.

"Go ahead I'm going to look through these CEO emails really quick then I'll come join you," Anna answered.

"You don't have access to my room," Elsa questioned, "Do you?"

"I don't yet, but I could if you will allow it," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa just smiled back and nodded her head. Anna turned her computer back and accessed the Arendelle door system. Anna put her badge number in so it would open Elsa's room and then put Elsa's badge in for her own room. "There now you can get in my closet and I can get into your penthouse," Anna said.

Elsa kissed Anna passionately again and then moved towards the door "Don't stay up to late please I don't think that is healthy for you my love," Elsa called out, as she left.

Anna watched as Elsa walked out of the room. Anna got up and did a quick stretch and then sat back down. The CEO email's had started to be decrypted and so Anna started her spider bot to search for the required words. It seemed that no one really cared about what the Chancellor had said. Anna hated him and hated the fact that he called it a disease that she loved another woman. Anna was willing to do her civic duty and Anna was sure that Elsa would too. Why should it matter if they were together?

Anna thought that maybe she should make a statement after they find Vioarr or the kill switch. Being one of the two women that found the cure of the world's deadliest virus should afford them some reward. Maybe they would let them be together, but if they didn't they could hurt them. Anna was more afraid for Elsa then herself. If anything happened to Elsa Anna couldn't live with herself. Anna would rather die than let anything happen to Elsa.

Anna was about to move past the email she just read but something in it sparked in her head to read it again. Anna reread the email and saw that it talked about the fact that a kill switch was successfully created. That the kill switch was a signal that could be sent from a cell phone even across a laptop speaker system. The signal was not in the email that talked about it. Anna searched the sender and found a lot more emails to the CEO from that person. Anna started going through the email's one by one looking for the kill signal.

Suddenly the door to the lab opened and Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff entered the room. Anna looked down at the time and saw that it was well past midnight. What were they doing here so late? Anna opened her mouth to say something when Dr. Kristoff locked to door and placed a lab stool under the handle. Anna couldn't stop from getting a little scared and froze in place.

Dr. Hans then moved over to the viral room and made sure the cameras where off and then covered the microphone with his lab coat. Anna had read about men taking women against the woman's will but had never thought anything like that could happen in real life, until now. Anna's fear started to rise and she looked towards the door and saw Dr. Kristoff was between her and the door. There was no way out for Anna.

"We are good Kristoff," Dr. Hans said, as he approached the table that Anna was sitting at. Both men were a lot bigger then Anna and she didn't think she could fight them off. Anna felt a lot better when both men sat down next to each other across the lab table from Anna.

"Miss Anna we have a proposal for you," Dr. Kristoff said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, feeling a little better, but still concerned.

"When the Supreme Chancellor said those things earlier today it made us start to think about what he meant," Dr. Hans started.

"It was a quick search of your information to find that the only thing you had done in your past that could earn a prison sentence was when you were in college," Dr. Kristoff continued.

"Conduct unbecoming a female student and sexual misconduct," Dr. Hans listed the only two things that Anna had ever really done wrong in her life.

"To most people those crimes don't mean anything to others though we can see something else. So we have a proposal for you and Dr. Meyers," Dr. Kristoff said, the last thing that Anna expected. Anna suddenly realized that these two men knew. They knew about Elsa and Anna's relationship. Anna couldn't hide her surprise and started wracking her brain trying to figure out how they could have possibly found out.

"I see that you probably figured out that we know about you and Dr. Meyers. It wasn't hard Dr. Meyers was hard as ice for years around here and you show up and in several days that icy demeanor disappeared," Dr. Hans spoke plainly, and then set his hand on Dr. Kristoff's hand. Anna couldn't stop her head from tilting to the side. This simple jester spoke volumes to Anna.

"Wait you two hate each other. Everyone talks about it," Anna stated, unable to hold her shock.

"What would be the best cover then to be bitter enemies?" Dr. Kristoff answered. "This is our proposal Miss Anna. Once you find the Vioarr or the Kill Signal during the announcement you also announce your engagement to one of us," Kristoff finished clearing his throat.

"You can pick which one, but it will pull the heat off you if Allied Command thinks that you are getting in line. What will truly happen is that when you marry one of us you will get placed in married housing. Then Dr. Meyer marries the other of us and you make sure that we live next door to each other. Most married houses only come in pairs and share a single entrance into the hall that splits to separate houses," Hans finished.

"The two of you live in one house and the two of us live in the other," Kristoff then stopped and they both looked at Anna.

"I don't know that sounds like a pretty good proposal. I'll of coarse have to talk to Elsa about it," Anna said, and both men nodded their heads.

Anna just happened to look down and she had opened one last email that had one line in it. 'Kill signal. Play file to cause Fenrir to go inert' Anna's mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" Hans asked.

"I found the kill signal," Anna yelled. Both men jumped to their feet and ran around too look at Anna's laptop. "We need to test this thing before we get too excited. I'm going to go get Elsa," Anna stood and moved past Hans and Kristoff.

"We will wait here. Maybe mention our proposal," Kristoff said, with a little hesitation. Anna nodded her head and moved out of the lab.

Anna moved into Elsa's room and it was dark except for the light of the clock. Anna moved over to the bed carefully and climbed up on to the bed "Elsa, Elsa wake up," Anna prodded Elsa a little.

"Anna go back to sleep," Elsa sleepily spoke, and pushed Anna's hands away.

"I found the kill signal," Anna whispered, in Elsa's ear and Elsa's eyes shot open.

"You better not be playing," Elsa looked at Anna. Anna raised her eyebrows "Wait you have never played a joke the whole time I have known you. You really found it?" Elsa sat up and grabbed Anna's shoulders.

"Yea but I want to test it in the viral room before we spoil anyone's sleep, except I guess yours. I'm sorry," Anna said, thinking that Elsa might get upset. Instead Elsa threw her arms around Anna and hugged her.

"Let me get some suitable cloths on and we will go see," Elsa hopped out of bed, quickly threw off her night cloths and slipped into a used pair of pants and a sweater.

"There is something else. Hans and Kristoff know about us," Anna started, and Elsa froze and stared at Anna. She then started sputtering random words but Anna just held up her hand. "They know and have a proposal for us. They are together the way we are," Anna said, and Elsa's mouth dropped open.

"I would have never imagined," Elsa covered her mouth with her hand. "They are always together and arguing, but I thought they hated each other".

"It was their cover which was much better than ours," Anna said, and Elsa came over and sat on the bed next to Anna.

"What do they propose?" Elsa asked. Anna laid out the plan to Elsa and she just silently listened until Anna finished. "It is a good idea but what about kids Allied Command expects married couples to have children to further the human race?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not sure if they have thought it that far, but it is a way for us to be together," Anna answered.

"Well let's go test this kill signal and then we will discuss it with them," Elsa said and stood up offering a hand to Anna. Anna took her hand and Elsa pulled her to stand up. The pair of them moved through the halls and quickly entered the Lab.

Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff were both still there looking a little concerned. "We like the idea but there needs to be some more things we need to work out before we do anything," Elsa called out to them as they entered the room.

"So who wants to marry who?" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"It is up to you two," Dr. Hans answered.

"I think Kristoff and I will be better because I have been rather short with Hans in the past," Anna said, as she walked towards them and her laptops.

"We did have that hand shake moment that had everyone talking for a while," Kirstoff called out. "Hans was a little jealous after that," Kristoff said, with a smile and bumped Hans with his elbow. Hans rolled his eyes at Kristoff.

"What hand shake thing?" Elsa asked.

"I was being my usual awkward self and nothing to for you to worry about," Anna answered as data finished downloading. "Ok let me download the signal onto this cell phone," Anna pulled out one of her work phones. "Then we send it into the viral room and activate the signal and see if the viral load goes down," Anna listed, and then noticed that Elsa had stopped moving. Anna turned and saw Elsa smiling a weird smile at her. "What?" Anna asked.

"You sound like one of the doctors. You never stop amazing me," Elsa said, with pride in her voice and then moved over to the viral room and set it up so they could send the phone into the room. "Maybe we could also use this video to show Anna and Kristoff together. Hans come over next to me and we can plant the seed," Elsa explained.

Anna quickly downloaded the signal and set up the phone to start sending out the signal in twenty minutes. "The cameras are recording. Dr. Elsa Meyer, Dr. Hans Southerisle, Dr. Kristoff Bjorgmann and Specialist Anna Goodwin testing Fenrir kill signal," Elsa said.

"Ok the signal will broadcast in twenty minutes," Anna handed the phone to Elsa who set it in a box and then sent the box though the process to get the phone in the room. "God I hope this works," Anna said and walked behind Elsa and stood next to Kristoff and wrapped her arms around him. Kristoff pulled Anna close and Hans placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Anna watched as Elsa moved the viral container out from the storage and then moved the phone into the room. Elsa then activated the viral detectors and the room showed a slight viral load. Elsa opened the viral container and the viral detector rocketed and showed a very high viral load. "Ok the now we wait," Elsa sat back and grabbed Hans's hand. Anna just held Kristoff and they stayed like that for a while. Elsa started breathing a little deeper as Anna looked over and Elsa had closed her eyes. Elsa had drifted off to sleep again and Anna just held Kristoff until the signal went off.

Kristoff looked down at Elsa and smiled at Anna. "I did wake her up from a dead sleep," Anna whispered.

Anna's laptop alarm started beeping and Elsa jumped. "The signal will go off in one minute," Anna called out, to the group. Elsa scratched her eyes a bit and they all watched as the cell phone started broadcasting the signal. Anna held her breath as she stared at the viral load screen. It still flashed red and continued to until suddenly the screen flashed gray showing no viral load.

"O my god," Elsa said, and looked up at Anna. "We should try again to confirm the test," Elsa started moving the arms again.

"Ok one second let me reset the phone so it will send the signal again," Anna went over to her laptop and reset the phone remotely. "Ok twenty minutes," Anna returned and placed an arm around Kristoff and laid her head on his chest.

"Dr. Meyer open four canisters this time," Hans called out.

"That large of a viral load should be higher than we have detected. If the signal works on that then there is no way that anyone could doubt that it works," Kristoff added in.

Elsa lay out several viral canisters "I have never opened that many viral canisters before. The room might not be able to hold back that much of the virus. So I'll wait until just before the signal will broadcast to open them. Don't let me nod off again I don't want to kill us," Elsa said.

"I have been broadcasting the signal from my laptop since before I went to wake you up," Anna called out.

"The cameras are on both the operators and the room in this lab," Elsa spoke as Anna went to hugged Kristoff.

Suddenly Anna's computer started beeping and Elsa quickly opened the containers and the viral screen started flashing red. The screen started to flash danger. They all stared at the screen as it continued to flash red for about thirty seconds and then went gray again showing no viral load.

"You just saved the world," Hans called out.

"Get the camera data, send out another email and we will take over the auditorium. We can announce this to the world. The concentration was so high in there someone would have died in seconds," Elsa listed.

"We have to be careful though. The signal didn't go through the glass viral containers so we need to make sure that it is said that even if we broadcast the signal the virus might still be around in certain locations," Anna went over to her computer and sat down to send out another email.

Elsa then turned and Hans walked around and joined Kristoff. "The camera is off. I like the idea but what about kids. The Allied Command requires at least three children per marriage," Elsa stated.

"After working on the molecular level for so long I have gotten the hang of it. Artificial insemination isn't that big of a jump," Kirstoff answered, and Elsa nodded her head.

"Plus with our minds together I'm sure we can figure it out," Hans chimed in.

"Ok then," Elsa walked over and grabbed Anna's hand "Let's go to bed my love. Gentlemen we will see you tomorrow in the auditorium," Elsa called out.

"Ok you guys have a good night and be careful," Kristoff called out.

Anna grabbed her laptop and allowed Elsa to pull her out of the lab to Elsa's bedroom. Anna set down her laptop and was a little disappointed that Elsa fell asleep before Anna could make any moves. Anna removed most of her clothing, curled up next to Elsa and drifted off to sleep.

Anna felt Elsa crawl over her to get out of bed. Anna quickly grabbed Elsa and hugged her tightly. "Where do you think you are going?" Anna said, as she looked up at Elsa.

"I'm going to get ready to tell the world that you are the savor," Elsa then kissed Anna. "You should probably shave your legs and wear a skirt. I have one you can barrow," Elsa then rolled off Anna.

"Are we really going to marry those two?" Anna asked.

"Do you have any better idea? We marry those two and we get to grow old together, with those two next door. We just have to stay under the radar after today's announcement," Elsa called out. "Never mind you should wear a dress to announce your engagement and I have the perfect one," Elsa moved over to her shower.

"I'll have to shave my legs for a dress," Anna said, rolling out of bed to fallow Elsa into the shower. Suddenly a ring came at Elsa's door and Anna froze in place.

"Someone is at the door," Elsa explained. Anna looked to Elsa unable to contain her fear. "It's ok just get into bed. They can't see it from the door and I'll keep the door barely open," Elsa grabbed a bath robe when someone paged again. Anna crawled into bed and hid under the covers. Anna could still see as Elsa opened the door barely and barely poked her head out.

"I'm sorry Dr. Meyer did I wake you," Dr. Mauser called out.

"It is fine I was just getting ready to jump into the shower," Elsa explained.

"May I come in Dr. Meyer? We have something important to talk about," Dr. Mauser had a very serious tone.

"Actually no, what can I do for you?" Elsa had her icy tone back on.

"I would rather have not done this in the hallway but ok. I just received a call from Allied Command and they want you to make the presentation alone. They don't want Miss Anna on the stage or even mentioned. They also want you to say that further testing will be required," Dr. Mauser had a very serious and slightly concerned tone.

"Anna found this if it wasn't for her we would be trying to vaccinate a virus over twenty six times and god knows what else. She has saved the human race. I refuse to lie to the world. We don't need any more testing. We tested it with viral levels far and above anything ever detected. Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff witnessed it," Elsa didn't try and hide the anger in her voice.

"Elsa please! They aren't going to allow the broadcast to reach the other Envirospheres. I know you never returned my affections, but I still care very much for you. I don't know what your assistant did, but she has a target on her and if you aren't careful they will target you. If you care for your career or life, please keep Anna off the stage," Dr. Mauser's voice cracked a little. Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dr. Mauser I am not afraid of them. We have the kill switch everyone can leave if they want. I will not cut Anna out. She has saved us all. Do you really think they can keep Anna for making sure we broadcast to the world? Any way Dr. Kristoff wants Anna to announce their engagement, so that others will quit hitting on Anna. That will also appease the Allied Command I promise," Elsa stated, and it was out and there was no going back. Anna was going to marry Kristoff.

"I'm sure they can't stop her. Are they really?" Dr. Mauser asked.

"Yes. After meeting with the supreme chancellor Anna hyperventilated and her, Kristoff and I sat down and had a heart to heart. Anna will be on stage and I'll give her all the credit and then she will announce then engagement. I'll consider the testing part," Elsa closed the door and walked towards Anna. Anna stayed hidden to make sure Mauser was gone. "I won't let them hurt you," Elsa said as she pulled back the covers.

"I want you to come take a shower with me. Then we need to make sure the presentation reaches everyone in every Envirosphere. You will be on stage with me and you will be beautiful for your engagement. Now come on," Elsa rolled out of the bed and pulled on Anna's arm.

"I haven't shaved my legs in a few years I might need some help," Anna confessed.

"I know and I will be happy to help you with that," Elsa then pulled Anna into the shower room and stripped off their clothes.

Anna's skin hurt on her legs and bikini area. Elsa had shaved parts of Anna that she had never even considered shaving. Elsa then pulled out a very form fitting dress that Anna was almost too embarrassed to wear. Elsa also had heels that Anna was sure she was going to break a leg in.

"You are going to look amazing in it. I will have trouble not just taking you on stage. That is how good you look. The important thing is the Allied Command will see you conforming to the Supreme Chancellors idea of how you should look," Elsa said, with a huge smile. Elsa had to help Anna walk through the halls with high heels on. As they approached the auditorium they ran into Kristoff and Hans.

"You two look amazing," Hans said.

"I heard Dr. Mauser was saying something about not going global on this announcement. Why not," Kristoff asked

"The Allied Command wants us to announce that the signal needs more testing and they are going to keep us off the world broadcast because of the possibility of me," Anna explained. "I could always hack into the Allied Broadcast center and force us to go live," Anna said, but Kristoff and Hans shook their heads in unison.

"We need to stay under the radar. You guys just do as they ask for right now. Once Kristoff and Anna get married and we get out of their sites we can start disobeying again," Hans explained. Anna and Elsa just stood there for a while and they looked at each other for a while.

"You know when it is your time to come up?" Elsa asked, finally. Kristoff just nodded and Elsa pulled Anna into the auditorium. Kristoff and Hans waited outside while they got ready. Anna set up her laptops and got the presentation ready. Anna looked over towards Elsa and she was looking over the note cards. "Do you really think that we should announce that further testing is needed?" Elsa asked.

"I think we should do as Hans and Kristoff say until I get out of the crosshairs," Anna looked towards Elsa.

Anna looked up when the doors to the auditorium opened and doctors started filling in. Suddenly the lights in the broadcast booth came on. Elsa walked back into the middle of the stage and the auditorium went quite.

"Good morning everyone I am Dr. Elsa Meyer and you all know Miss Anna Goodwin my assistant. We have wonderful news," Elsa clicked, the first frame showing the emails that talked about the kill signal and the one containing the signal. "Late last night after I and everyone had gone to sleep Anna Goodwin was able to locate a kill signal for Fenrir," Elsa stopped as everyone in the room cheered out very loudly.

After waiting for the room to calm down Elsa continued "Anna immediately came and woke me up to we also woke Dr. Hans and Dr. Kristoff to ensure this is not a fake. We ran tests to make sure that it truly worked. I will now play the video of us testing the kill signal," Elsa clicked the next slide and saw the video that was taken last night when they tested the kill signal. Elsa walked over and stood next to Anna.

The video showed all four of them and showed Anna and Kristoff together. Hopefully the Supreme Chancellor will leave them alone after this. Suddenly the whole room erupted in cheers and Elsa walked back to the center stage. "Dr. Meyer did you nod off there at one point?" someone called out.

"Yes unfortunately I did, but luckily Miss Anna set an alarm to wake me up. After seeing that the viral load dropped we knew that we had to test it again. So next you will see us quadruple the viral load to truly test the ability of the kill signal," Elsa clicked the next video.

The sudden gasp of Elsa opening the four canisters in the room showed that the rest of the doctors feared as they did. The cheers erupted again even louder than before as the group saw that the viral load completely disappeared.

"As you can see even at viral loads far and above anything detected the kill signal was able to completely disable Fenrir," Elsa clicked the next slide and it was blank. "We of coarse will need to run several other tests to ensure that the signal isn't harmful to humans. We will now take questions," Elsa called out, walked over and stood next to Anna.

"Dr. Meyer is what you are saying that you think this kill signal could be harmful to humans?" a doctor stood and asked.

"We don't know. We simply need to do some tests to make sure that it isn't harmful to anyone before we broadcast it everywhere," Elsa answered.

"Miss Anna I and several others have noticed that you seem to be wearing a dress. Is there a reason?" another doctor asked.

Anna stood up and walked around Elsa and smiled out to the audience "I am wearing this dress to make an announcement that is very important to me. First I would like to ask Dr. Kristoff Bjorgmann to please come to the stage," Anna called out.

Kristoff walked out of the crowd and came up on stage. Kristoff walked over and put an arm around Anna and she hugged him. Anna looked up at him and thought of Elsa to make her glow. Some in the crowd gasped and other awed "I am wearing this dress because I would like to announce that Kristoff and I are engaged to be married," Anna put on the biggest smile she could.

"Can we get a round of applause for Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa called out, and everyone in the room cheered. Anna hugged Kristoff really tightly and Elsa asked "Do we have any more questions about the kill signal?"

Anna returned to behind the computer and Kristoff moved off stage as Elsa fielded questions for several hours.

After the auditorium emptied Elsa walked over and sat in a chair next to Anna. Kristoff and Hans also came back on stage and sat near them. Anna looked at Elsa and said "My feet are killing me." Elsa, Hans and Kristoff started laughing and Elsa went to say something when Dr. Mauser walked on stage and over to them.

"I received a call from the Supreme Chancellor and he was happy that you agreed to say it needed further testing. He also said that he was happy that Miss Goodwin saw the error in her ways and have accepted the hand of a good man. He also said that he would be happy to officiate it," Dr. Mauser explained.

"I hope his schedule is fairly open from what I understand we are going to get married soon," Anna said, trying to sound as sincere as possible even though she didn't want to see the Chancellor ever again. Dr. Mauser just nodded and turned and left.

Anna looked towards Hans and Kristoff. "I hope you guys don't mind?" Anna asked.

"Nope the sooner the better," Kristoff said, and Hans nodded.

"Well let's retire for the evening and we can try and figure out what the Allied Command wants us to test," Elsa said, as she stood.

Anna pulled of the heels "I would rather walk around the halls barefooted then wear those torture devices one more minute." Anna walked back to Elsa's room and they didn't see anyone along the way. Once back in Elsa's room Anna pulled off the dress and tossed it on Elsa's bed. "I'm sorry my love, but I HATE wearing dresses. I hope I only have to wear one more and that is when I marry Kristoff," Anna then set up her laptop on Elsa's desk wearing only her underwear.

"I feel like we are betraying the people and people who think like us," Elsa said, as she carefully undressed as well and then sat across from Anna. "Are we doing the right thing?" Elsa asked.

"We are letting things go status quo for now, but if the Allied Command stalls for too long we will just release the signal ourselves and we can just leave. Let's just leave things be and enjoy the gift that fell in our laps. We are no longer in danger of being thrown in jail, being removed from our jobs or anything else," Anna answered. Anna had the information filled out for the paired marriage housing already and had the two apartments reserved for Hans, Kristoff, Elsa and herself.

"Let's set up for the marriages to happen on the same day. That way all of us can enjoy our wedding nights with the people we love," Elsa said, as she reclined in the seat.

Anna hopped on the intranet and looked up marriage times. "Well it looks like there are openings in two days in two different courthouses," Anna then looked at Elsa.

"Book them I'm sure the boys don't care. They seem like they want this sooner rather than later. Let's get dressed and go tell them and then get some dinner," Elsa said, after standing up and pulling some cloths out of the closet.

Just as Elsa thought Hans and Kirstoff both agreed. In two days Anna found herself in another dress standing in front of a judge taking the marriage vows with Kristoff. When Anna said the words though she closed her eyes and imagined she was saying them to Elsa instead. It was amazingly easy to get married and soon Kristoff and Anna were on a train to the married housing for the labs.

The Allied Command kept stalling the announcement of the Fenrir kill signal for more testing. The testing though was just subjecting animals to the signals day in and day out. The four of them often talked about just making the announcement themselves. However every time they talked about it they then talked themselves out of it, because they were happy in there hidden marriages. After the honeymoon period wore off the four of them started having most meals together and spent most of their time together.

The one thing that was left was the required pregnancies that all married couples have to have. After about a year Kristoff had studied up and was prepared to attempt an artificial insemination. Anna had volunteered to try it first and sure enough Kristoff was as good as he thought, because Anna got pregnant the first time. The four of them agreed that they would all raise the children together as one big family.

As Anna lay on the couch with her belly swollen with the baby growing inside, Elsa was sitting on the floor with her hands on Anna's belly. Kristoff and Hans were standing on the other side of the couch, their hands on Anna's belly as well. Everyone was laughing while feeling the baby move. The Fenrir kill signal was still on several computers at ARENDELLE, but Anna was too happy to worry about anything else.


	14. Alternative Ending (Selfish)

**A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E.: Selfishness Alternative Ending:**

I don't own Frozen or any Characters.

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Anna, Elsa and Elsanna

**Summary:** A virus has kill 90% of humans. The final survivors live giant domed cities called Envriospheres. One of the world's greatest doctors Dr. Elsa Meyer is working in a lab called A.R.E.N.D.E.L.L.E..

**Selfishness:** Anna finds a way to run away from the persecution. Does she sacrifice the needs of the many to ensure that she can get away? Will Elsa also be willing to make that same sacrifice and go with Anna?

* * *

><p>Anna stopped outside the lab and looked inside and saw the room was completely full. Elsa moved around it like she was made to lead. Anna went to leave when she ran directly into someone. If the person that she ran into didn't grab her Anna would have ended up on the floor.<p>

"Are you ok?" Anna recognized the voice as Dr. Hans. Dr. Hans pulled Anna back on to her feet then took a step back.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Hans I didn't see or hear you there," Anna said, went to move around him and then nearly ran into Dr. Kristoff.

"Where are you going Miss Anna?" Kristoff asked, as he took a step away from Anna.

"I am going," Anna didn't have an answer and both men looked at her waiting. "I'm running away," Anna confessed, as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well you should know that your spider program finished and the group has read over ninety percent of the documents and we haven't found anything. We need you to locate the server room so that we can see if the damaged servers have the information we need," Dr. Kristoff answered. Anna wanted to go hide in her room even though it would depress Elsa or even make Elsa angry, but it was all most too much to try and face that room again.

"What did the Supreme Chancellor mean by your kind was a disease?" Dr. Hans asked, the one question that she didn't want to answer. Anna looked at the two men that once were relatively nice to her in the past now looked at her differently.

Anna took a deep breath and stepped through into the room and everyone stopped to look at Anna. Elsa also stopped and smiled a huge smile at Anna. "Anna it seems that all the documents that have Vioarr in them talk about many things, but there is nothing about how to make it, where it was stored or anything else," Elsa called out, and everyone was silent waiting to hear Anna's answer.

Anna started walking towards her laptop. "Well it appears that the servers that are down are the personal email server and the Library servers with documents M, N, O, V, W and X. If you all didn't find what we need, we will have to send in the Allied team in to find the servers for repair or recovery," Anna grabbed the drive that the Chancellor delivered.

Anna plugged the hard drive into her computer and activated the program that connected her to the leader of the team. Anna connected to the old global positioning system and found coordinates for the servers. Then a voice rang out as a face showed up on her second laptop "Major Regar reporting in Miss Anna we are ready to move out just give us a location," Major Regar called out.

"Nice to meet you Major I am sending the coordinates of the server room to you now. Do you have a tech specialist with your team?" Anna asked.

"Yes mam we have Sargent Marcus here and he is well versed in computer repair and recovery," Major Regar answered. Anna searched the Allied Database and found that Sargent Marcus was very capable technician and was more than qualified. Anna saw, in the reflection of her monitor, that everyone in the room started to gather around but they all stayed several feet away from Anna. Many tried to jockey for better views but they didn't move closer. Elsa was the only one that came and sat next to Anna and that got Elsa several odd looks from the surrounding doctors.

Anne hit several keys and the information on her laptop was viewable on every laptop in the room. Anna saw the gathered group move away and spread out in the room. The doctors all crowded around tables as far from Elsa and Anna as possible. Anna tried to move on by getting to work.

"Ok Major so we can't find Vioarr's location so we need the servers either repaired or recovered. The servers appear to be underground," Anna said. Anna realized that maybe the building blue prints were stored in the active servers. Anna did a quick search and found the blueprints of the building. Anna sent the blueprints over to the computer that the Major was using to talk to her.

"Wow that's a neat trick," Major Regar exclaimed. "You are right and there is apparently only one way down to the server room. Let's hope that isn't blocked," Major Regar explained. Anna was able to track the hovercraft as they moved across the northern strait crossing into old England. "Ok Miss Anna we are fifteen minutes out," Major Regar answered.

Anna just waited for the team to land and move in. Anna was able to find and access the shoulder camera on Major Regar. The whole room watched as the men in enviro-suites move through the PHE building down several flights of stairs and luckily to a door that was key coded. Anna looked and saw that she had admin access and changed the code. "Major the code is now 1,2,3,4,5," Anna announced, and watched the Major opened the door. The server room was a sight to behold and Anna wished she could be there.

"Miss Anna Sargent Marcus already spotted a server that is off line," Major Regar announced.

Anna quickly accessed Sargent Marcus's shoulder cam and microphone "Sargent let's take a look inside," Anna spoke.

"Hello Miss Anna before I crack this bad boy open, what is the first thing you check when you are working on a computer," Sargent Marcus said, as he walked around the server to find that the power cable was severed. Anna was embarrassed that she would have skipped a very easy repair. "Let's hope this is the one we need because this is the easiest fix ever," Sargent Marcus tripped the breaker and started to rewire the power cable. Anna was impressed with his speed and delicacy at the repairs. Soon the Sargent turned the breaker back on and the server hummed to life.

Anna quickly checked the library and saw that there was no change. Then saw that the email server was back online "That was the email server guys let's look for another down server". Anna started her spider program to find anything with Fenrir or Vioarr and had to start decrypting the CEO's emails.

Anna saw that the Sargent had found the next server and saw that the cable was intact. "Well too bad it isn't as easy as the last one," Sargent Marcus said, as he started opening the server. Anna caught a quick view around Sargent Marcus from Major Regars shoulder camera.

"Major Regar turned back towards that wall really quick," Anna said, and Regar moved back the way she asked. Anna saw that the wall was blackened around the cable. "Sargent Marcus the wall over there looks like it was blackened," Anna stated, and saw Sargent Marcus turn to look. "I think there might have been a power surge. Hopefully the power supply caught it before it fried the server," Anna pointed out.

"Good spot here let's take a look," Sargent Marcus opened the power supply and saw it was burnt out. "Major Sir could you get the case marked C1-5," Sargent Marcus called out as he started pulling apart the power supply.

"Major can we get an O2 check?" Elsa called out.

"We have plenty of extra O2 Dr. Meyer's thanks for the concern. Also if we need I can send half the team out to get more we have several days' worth of O2 for this," Major Regar answered. Anna saw that the e-mail lists started to pile up so she started sending them out for the doctors to review.

"So Miss Anna you will have to excuse me but I like to talk while I work," Sargent Marcus said.

"Whatever helps Sargent," Anna replied while sending out more emails to the doctors.

"Well I was wondering that maybe when I get back from this mission maybe we could get dinner some time," Anna froze at what she just heard. Suddenly more voices rang out around the Sargent.

"O god Marcus you are looking to date Miss Anna," a female voice rang out.

"He is just doing his civic duty to save the human race," a male voice rang out.

"No I just admire her computer skills and I am not one of those guys. I would rather find a girl, marry her and settle down on a farm on the west coast USA and maybe have a few of kids," Sargent Marcus listed, Anna couldn't help but laugh and look at Elsa. Elsa had her eye's closed and was shaking her head.

Anna stealthily patted Elsa's leg "Sargent I'm not the kind of girl that would settle down on a farm. If I didn't have my computer and a network connection I'm sure I would die," Anna said, with a little smile for Elsa.

Elsa still looked less than amused when the Sargent rang out "Just because I am on a farm doesn't mean that it won't have a T-1 line. If it didn't I would put one in".

Anna patted Elsa's leg again and answered with "Well I'm sorry Sargent but I'm currently seeing someone".

"Well if you ever find yourself single the offer is still open," Sargent Marcus then stood and turned on the junction and the servers hummed to life. "Two down. I'll move on to the next one," Sargent Marcus started moving. Anna checked and saw the server was M, N, O.

Anna put it on the list for the spider bot "That was server M through O guys the last one must be the one we need".

"We have a problem," Major Regar called out and Anna jerked her head over to see what was wrong. The last down server had part of the floor above collapsed on it.

"Sargent let's hope the drives are intact," Anna said, and saw that Sargent Marcus was already working on the server.

"Well some of the drives are ok Miss Anna but several are badly damaged," Sargent Marcus called out.

"Sargent grab them all. Even if they are damaged I might be able to pull some information off of them," Anna answered. Anna then looked around the room and saw that everyone in the room was looking at her. Anna looked down at the time and it was late into the night "Well if there is nothing in the emails that I sent out for you guys to review we will have to wait for the CEO's emails to decrypt or those drives to come here. Why don't we call it a day and we start again tomorrow?" As soon as Anna finished the room started moving as everyone grabbed their laptops and started leaving. "You guys good to go Major?" Anna asked.

"Yea we will have the drives back as soon as possible," Major Regar called out.

"Ok we are signing out," Anna said, and everyone in the crew said some farewell. Anna closed the connection and turned towards Elsa. "Well let's hope there is something on those drives or in the CEO's email," Anna said, with a shrug. Elsa walked over and turned the two laptops away from them so the cameras were pointed away. Then Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her passionately. Anna closed her eyes and basked in Elsa's kiss and love.

"Shall we head to bed?" Elsa asked.

"Go ahead I'm going to look through these CEO emails really quick then I'll come join you," Anna answered.

"You don't have access to my room," Elsa questioned, "Do you"?

"I don't yet, but I could if you will allow it," Anna said, with a smile. Elsa just smiled back and nodded her head. Anna turned her computer back and accessed the Arendelle door system. Anna put her badge number in so it would open Elsa's room and then put Elsa's badge in for her own room. "There now you can get in my closet and I can get into your penthouse," Anna said.

Elsa kissed Anna passionately again and then moved towards the door "Don't stay up to late please I don't think that is healthy for you my love," Elsa called out, as she left.

Anna watched as Elsa walked out of the room. Anna got up and did a quick stretch and then sat back down. The CEO email's had started to be decrypted and so Anna started her spider bot to search for the required words. Everyone in the room stayed as far from Anna as possible. The Chancellor had planted the seed of doubt in everyone's mind. Anna hated him and hated the fact that he called it a disease that she loved another woman. Anna was willing to do her civic duty and Anna was sure that Elsa would too. Why should it matter if they were together?

Anna thought that maybe she should make a statement after they find Vioarr or the kill switch. Being one of the two women that found the cure of the world's deadliest virus should afford them some reward. Maybe they would let them be together, but if they didn't they could hurt them. Anna was more afraid for Elsa then herself. If anything happened to Elsa Anna couldn't live with herself. Anna would rather die than let anything happen to Elsa. Maybe they should just try and run away.

Anna was about to move past the email she just read but something in it sparked in her head to read it again. Anna reread the email and saw that it talked about the fact that a kill switch was successfully created. That the kill switch was a signal that could be sent from a cell phone even across a laptop speaker system. The signal was not in the email that talked about it. Anna searched the sender and found a lot more emails to the CEO from that person. Anna started going through the email's one by one looking for the kill signal.

Anna kept thinking that the next email would have the kill signal. Finally when Anna's eyes couldn't look at another lame email she opened one last email that had one line in it. 'Kill signal. Play file to cause Fenrir to go inert' Anna was wide awake now. Anna wanted to test the signal before waking anyone up over what could be nothing. Anna looked at the virus room that Elsa has worked with so many times. Anna downloaded the file onto her work phone and then went over to the viral room. The controls were not that complicated and in the end it was a computer. Anna turned on the machine activated the viral detector. "Assisstent Anna Goodwin testing Fenrir Kill Signal" Anna called out just like Elsa would.

Anna had trouble moving the arms but finally was able to move the phone into the room. The phone had a twenty minute timer before it would start broadcasting the kill signal. Anna clumsily moved the arms and grabbed one of the viral canisters. Elsa always made it look so easy and almost beautiful. Anna was able to get the canister and tried to open it but instead crushed it. The viral detector changed from a low viral load green screen to red indicating very high. Well it wasn't what she had planned but it worked.

Anna waited and when her computer alarm went off she knew that the cell phone would broadcast the signal in under a minute. Suddenly the viral load screen went gray with no viral load. Anna had done it she had found the kill signal. Here was Anna's escape she could take this file and disappear anywhere on earth. The thought of leaving Elsa though cause Anna heart to feel like it was being torn out.

"Maybe Elsa will come with me?" Anna said, out loud to no one. So Anna pulled the phone out of the room, copied the camera data, deleted the camera data and then packed up her laptop and went to Elsa's room. Anna moved into Elsa's room and it was dark except for the light of the clock. Anna moved over to the bed carefully and heard Elsa sleeping. Anna thought it would be better to talk about it in the morning. So Anna pulled off her clothes down to underwear and crawled into bed with Elsa and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Anna opened her eyes to see Elsa watching her. "Hi," Anna said.

"Hello beautiful," Elsa said, with a smile. Anna snuggled up closer to Elsa. Elsa must have felt something was wrong because she hugged Anna tightly "What is wrong?"

"I want to run away," Anna confessed, "and I want you to come with me."

"Anna we can't run away. You can't disappear in an Envirosphere," Elsa said, with a little confusion in her voice.

"What if we could would you go with me?" Anna asked, trying to hold back tears. What Elsa said next was either going to make Anna the happiest woman ever or break her heart.

"Anna we can't talk or dream about something that can't happen. Besides I have dedicated my life's work to finding a cure for Fenrir. We can't run away from that besides we are so close now," Elsa's deflection didn't quite break Anna's heart, but it certainly gave a punch to the gut.

"Theoretically if we could leave the Envirosphere without being afraid of Fenrir would you go with me?" Anna asked.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Anna, but we can't leave until we find a cure or kill switch for Fenrir. Plus we can't abandon all the people that are relying on use to find a cure. What is with these questions?" Elsa asked, as she pulled away and looked down on Anna.

Anna felt it right then. Elsa wasn't going to leave her life's work for Anna and Anna's heart broke. Anna couldn't hold back the tears and Elsa just grabbed her and held her close. "Please talk to me why are you crying?" Elsa pleaded. Elsa just held Anna until she had no more tears left to cry. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Elsa asked, again with a little sadness in her voice.

Anna reached up and placed her hand on Elsa's face. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's and rubbed her cheek against Anna's palm. "I just want to run away. The Supreme Chancellor just made me realize the truth that I'll never be accepted here again. The way the doctors all looked at me yesterday after words just told me that no matter what I or you want I'll always be an outsider," Anna wanted to cry more, but had no more tears left.

"No one else matters. You and I are going to save the world and then we are going to grow old together," Elsa let go of Anna's hand and looked down on her. "Let's go take a shower and then get some breakfast then we can go back to saving the world," Elsa then rolled over Anna and stripped off her night cloths and walked towards the shower. "You coming or what," Elsa said, looking over her shoulder at Anna.

"No I should probably go back to my room and then to the regular showers. Anyone checking up on me might be smart enough to see that I haven't badged into my room at night to sleep or in the shower room to clean myself in several days. Then they might start trying to find out where I am sleeping and showering," Anna explained, and saw the hurt look on Elsa's face. "I just think we need to be a little less obvious so we don't get you in trouble," Anna stood and extended her arms and Elsa ran into them and hugged Anna.

"I love you," Elsa said, that made the hole in Anna's chest seem a little less painful.

"I love you too," Anna said, and Elsa turned and walked slowly back towards her shower. Anna pulled on her cloths from last night and walked out of Elsa's room, thankfully to an empty doctor's hall. Anna had a lot to think about and having Elsa naked around her would only distract Anna from her escape plan.

Anna headed back to her room grabbed her shower supplies and got ready. During that time Anna decided that she would need to find a way out of the Envirosphere, a way to either mainland Europe or USA. Anna would need a way to grow her own food since transporting a food synthesizer was impossible.

Anna decided that the rest of the day when she was having her spider bot search for files she would be doing research on farming, basic survival and locations. Anna walked into the lab and saw Dr. Mauser and two other men standing there waiting for either Elsa or Anna. One of the men was familiar, but the picture she saw of him on the computer screen didn't do him justice. "Dr. Mauser and Major Regar I presume?" Anna said, with a little question in her voice. The three men turned and the third that Anna didn't know had a very large box on a wheel cart that had a biohazard sign on it.

"Miss Anna nice to meet you in person," Major Regar's voice also sounded different in person. With his envirosuit over his face on the camera Anna couldn't see his chiseled chin, stern face or his jet black hair.

The other man then patted the biohazard box and said "Miss Anna the hard drives as you requested," the man's voice was very familiar, but she had never seen his young face or blond hair.

"Sargent Marcus?" Anna asked.

"Yes Mam. The most damaged ones are on top and the intact ones are on the bottom," Sargent Marcus said, with extreme intelligence. Anna had to admit to herself if she found men even remotely attractive Sargent Marcus would have been sending butterflies in her stomach. Since he was just another guy though, she just smiled at him and nodded her head. "Excuse me for saying, but you are more striking in person then over the monitor," and Sargent Marcus just went from being a fun competitor to throwing Anna down a hole of uncomfortably.

"Check your mouth Sargent I think stupidity is rolling out of it," Major Regar spoke sternly. "The drives have NOT gone through decontamination, because Sargent Marcus thought it could destroy the already damaged ones. They are probably crawling with the bug, but they are here," Major Regar answered.

Anna felt better to change the subject back to work "The Sargent was probably correct. You can just leave the box here. I'll put them into the viral room and start scanning them. Thank you gentlemen," Anna said, as she moved across the room and sat up her laptops in her usual location.

The men lingered for a bit as if they wanted to say something. "If you want to say something then spit it out," Anna couldn't help but hear a little of Elsa's icy tone in her own voice. Anna turned on the kill signal from her lap top, just in case the box wasn't totally decontaminated.

It was Dr. Mauser that spoke "Miss Anna please be very careful with those drives. Maybe wait for Dr. Meyer." Anna smiled at the men while she nodded her head and they all turned to leave. Anna sat down behind her laptop and saw that Sargent Marcus turned and looked at Anna one last time before fallowing the others out.

Anna sighed with relief as they left. Anna had the kill signal playing as she went over and unlatched to box. There was a sudden gush of air into the box and then nothing. Anna had complete confidence in the kill signal ability that she didn't even worry about the virus. Anna pulled out the top drives and they looked like someone tried to use them as a landing pad for a hovercraft. Anna set them aside and pulled out the good ones. Anna hooked the drives up to her second laptop and had her spider program start pulling information off of the drives.

Anna expected doctors to come flooding through the door any minute but no one ever came. Not even Elsa. Anna's already injured heart started throbbing even worse now. Anna must have hurt Elsa by not showering with her this morning. Anna started to read about farming techniques and found that the Norwegian Envirosphere had a whole crop testing facility. Anna wanted to know more so she hacked through several different layers of security and found that they had the seeds of normal plants and wrapped them in nutrients so that they would grow at break neck speed with very little water or sun.

"Hi Anna," Elsa called out, as the door opened and the gush of air pulled Anna's braids a little. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but I kept running into doctors on the way and they all wanted to talk about one thing or another. Many of them told me to have you send any documents you want them to look over to their computers. They will be working out of their own labs today though so we have this one to ourselves again," Elsa was talking so quickly that Anna had trouble keeping up.

Elsa then suddenly froze and went so white that Anna thought she was dead. Elsa was always pale, but this white made her look like a ghost. "Anna why is that Non-Decom box open?" Elsa said, with fear in her voice.

Anna started cursing at herself for being so stupid. Of course Elsa would know that that box meant there were non-decontaminated things inside it. Anna wanted to slap herself across the face, but then realized that she was going to have to lie to Elsa. "It was already open and the men that brought it in said it was all ok. Aren't their viral detectors in this room? If Fenrir was lose in here you wouldn't have been able to come in would you?" Anna asked.

Elsa's eyebrows narrowed "You are right, but why did they put it in that container. They should know better." Elsa then walked over to sit next to Anna, but Anna had filled that half of the table with drives that her other computer was scanning. Anna had hidden her screens about farming and had a document that the CEO had. "I see my spot has been overrun with tech," Elsa said with a little disappointment.

Anna gasped "I'm sorry I didn't think about it when I set it up. Umm here let me move it." Anna stood up but Elsa just walked around the desk and sat where she sat when Anna first met Elsa. Elsa then set up her laptop and looked across at Anna with eyes that made Anna's chest hurt more. "Are you going to tell me what is bothering you?" Elsa asked.

Anna wanted to slouch down and hide behind her laptop like old times, but she knew if she did this Elsa would know something was up. "I'm sure you can guess," Anna said, as she looked over the laptop into Elsa's eyes.

"Anna I want you to trust me when I tell you that the Supreme Chancellor cannot hurt you," Elsa said, with a little pity in her eyes.

"I don't care if they hurt me. They can do whatever they want to me. It's you that I'm afraid for because if they came after you then I couldn't live with myself," Anna spoke from her heart. Anna wanted to escape and she wanted to take Elsa with her. If Elsa wouldn't go then Anna would go to keep Elsa safe. "I am in the cross hairs and the Supreme Chancellor is just waiting to pull the trigger. I'm scared that you will be collateral damage the longer I'm with you. I love you too much to let you sacrifice anything for me. That is why I want to run away," Anna finished, and felt tears going down her face. Why does love have to be so hard Anna thought?

"Anna nothing is going to happen," Elsa answered, as she stood and walked around the table. Elsa then hugged Anna tightly. "I promise. If I ever think that either of us is in any danger I will be happy to run away with you. As long as we are together," Elsa whispered, in Anna's ear. The hole in Anna's chest closed so suddenly that it nearly took her breath away. Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes and Elsa bent down and kissed Anna. Anna opened her mouth and Elsa slowly moved her tongue into Anna's mouth. The kiss was so passionate that Anna wanted to strip Elsa's cloths off, but she knew better.

Anna spent the rest of the day learning about farming and the Envirosphere's hovercrafts. Anna found that the hovercrafts autopilot was so advanced that you could program a coarse in and it could take off and land without a pilot. Anna downloaded all the information she needed about both systems. The world had gone feral and who knows what kind of animals are going to be out there. Anna then started to research some of the automated weapon systems that the Envirosphere's military used.

By the end of the day Anna had a list of things they would need to survive out in the world. The last thing she needed was a location. Anna knew that there wasn't much more she could do today and no one had found anything about the location or the creation of Vioarr. The only drives left that they had not searched were the damaged ones. Anna knew that recovering some of the data from those would buy her the time to find a location and have all the things she wanted transferred to the Hovercraft.

Anna was working when all of a sudden arms wrapped around Anna. "Hay anyone in there?" Elsa whispered, in Anna's ear.

"I'm sorry I was in the zone what's up?" Anna said, with a smile.

"You worked through lunch and I didn't see you at breakfast. You need to eat before you fade away," Elsa breathed into Anna's ear and Anna couldn't suppress a moan. Elsa then started to nibble on Anna's ear when a beep sounded and the door opened with a gush of air.

Elsa jumped back suddenly when Dr. Mauser and Dr. Kristoff had stopped with the door open. Dr. Mauser had a shocked look on his face and Dr. Kristoff looked confused. "What can we do for you two?" Elsa asked, like nothing happened.

Dr. Mauser just stood there with his mouth open but Dr. Kristoff said "We found where they were keeping Vioarr in a document that Anna had sent me".

"What was going on here?" Dr. Mauser was finally able to spit out.

"Nothing. Anna wanted me to look at a document," Elsa said, calmly.

"Which document Dr. Kristoff?" Anna asked.

"Umm the second to last one you sent me," Dr. Kristoff answered.

"Ok I'll get that document and Elsa and I will take a look at it," Anna brought up the document that Dr. Kristoff was talking about. Elsa started looking over Anna's shoulder in the same position that they were in when the door opened. Dr. Mauser and Dr. Kristoff stayed by the door and the air kept moving out of the room.

"Are you guys coming or going?" Elsa asked, and both men turned and left. "God help us," Elsa suddenly covered her face with a hand and she turned red.

"It is ok they can't guarantee what we were doing," Anna said, and found the location that Dr. Kristoff was talking about. It talked about a certain lab and a coded safe. Anna looked at the blue prints she had found for Major Regar the other day. Anna was able to find the room but the safe wasn't on the blue prints. "Ok so let's go to dinner and I'll contact Major Regar about going and retrieving Vioarr," Anna said, and Elsa didn't move.

"I can't go get dinner. Dr. Kristoff will have already told everyone in the facility about," Elsa just left off their.

"You don't know that. Besides you are the Ice Queen you are powerful and it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Anna said, as she turned and looked into Elsa's eyes.

"I don't think I can. You don't know what they know," Elsa said, covering her face.

"That is how I felt after the Chancellor. I was scared, embarrassed and angry all at the same time. If I can come back in this room then you can go to the meal hall. If you want we will get food and come back here," Anna explained.

"That how you felt?" Elsa asked. Anna just nodded her head. "Ok let's go get this over with," Elsa nodded.

Anna and Elsa went down to the meal hall and it was full. As soon as they got in line the noises around the room changed. It went from loud conversation to quite whispers. Elsa's head dropped and she went to leave but Anna just pushed her forward to go get food. The prodding made Elsa angrier than anything else. At least that was better than before. Anna got hot food but also grabbed a couple of turkey sandwiches, a couple of coffees and a lot of bottled water.

"People are going to think you are pregnant with all that food and drinks," Elsa said, looking at Anna's tray.

"Good that would take the heat off you and me. Otherwise I am preparing for a long night if Dr. Mauser does think that what he was what really what he saw. I need to make sure we don't get thrown in jail or at least be warned before we are thrown in jail," Anna whispered, to Elsa. Then Anna spoke really loud to Elsa so the whole room to hear "Well since Dr. Kristoff found the location of Vioarr we will have to brief the Allied Team to go in and get it". Anna then nodded towards the door and Elsa lead the way out of the dining hall and back to the lab.

"What if he does call the authorities," Elsa asked sitting down with her tray of food.

"I'm going to get into the security and if an arrest warrants for us come across the system my laptop will alarm," Anna also had a lot more planned but most of it was considered treason. "I'm sorry to bring this up again but will you," Anna didn't even finish the sentence.

"Anna, where are we going to go?" Elsa yelled, at Anna. Anna flinched at the yelling and Elsa started to apologize.

"What if I told you that we could leave tomorrow if you wanted?" Anna asked.

"How?" Elsa had a very confused look on her face.

"I found a kill signal for Fenrir. I have been keeping it quite since the Supreme Chancellor threatened me," Anna confessed, and the look of utter betrayal on Elsa's face caused Anna's heart to sink.

"When?" was all Elsa asked.

"Last night I wanted to tell you, but I decided to keep it to myself in case we needed to run," Anna explained, but the look on Elsa's face was pure icy rage. "I kept it to protect you," Anna pleaded.

"Protect me. Anna how could you be so selfish. This is going to save humankind and you could have been the savor. You could have asked for the moon and I'm sure they would have given it to you. Instead you keep it secret for your own selfish gains," Elsa was yelling, at Anna and every word was like a knife stab to Anna's heart. "I have dedicated my whole life to this cause and you had to cure for a full day. You made me waste my time reading documents when you had the answer," Elsa stood up, "I want that file on my computer STAT. I will notify Allied Command," Elsa turned to leave and stopped at the door and looked back at Anna "I can't believe you lied to me."

All Anna could say was "Yes mam." Elsa left and Anna was heartbroken all over again. Elsa wouldn't forgive her for this and Anna knew it. So Anna did the only thing she could do now and that was run. Anna went to work on her hacks. Anna accessed the Allied Security systems and put in secondary passwords for cells, cuffs, entries and exits. Anna also programed a virus to warn her if arrest warrants came for Elsa or herself. Even though Elsa hated her Anna wasn't going to let them hurt her.

Anna sent stat requests for a large batch of seeds to be delivered to the Hover hangers, a large batch of defense turrets and a large batch of supplies. Anna put in work orders for the hover hangers to fuel and load the supplies on a Hovercraft that Anna had reserved for the rest of the year under a made up person. Anna transferred all the information she had on the kill signal to Elsa's computer with one phrase. _I'm Sorry Goodbye._ Anna wanted to say so much more, but the pain in her chests was too much and saying anything more would just bring Anna to tears.

Anna finished with everything and then realized that she would need a power source to continually broadcast the kill signal for years. Anna then started to research the different power sources that were available for her to take. Anna couldn't find anything on the normal intranet and there was not guarantee that the locations that Anna liked would have power. Anna then accessed the Allied Command special research net.

Then Anna found the answer. There was a special project to shrink the Fusion arrays that power the Envirosphere's into a smaller form. The teams working on the project had been successful. The Allied Command had many of the batteries made and are using them in the defense turrets, the same turrets that Anna had just ordered to be delivered to the hovercraft. Anna ordered two extra fusion batteries with an AC or DC adapters to be delivered and then loaded onto the hovercraft.

The hovercraft was going to be ready by 1000 and Anna looked and saw it was 0300. Anna had just seven more hours before she would be able to leave. The thought of being alone once was the best thing in the world to Anna, but now after feeling love. Anna dreaded it, but at the same time Anna never wanted to feel this pain again. With time to spare Anna decided to make up a presentation where Anna confessed everything. Anna even put the camera data from her test in it for Elsa. Anna then decided to clean up the mess in Elsa's lab.

Anna put away the recovered drives from PHE in the Non-Decom container and wheeled it over to the corner of the room. Anna turned on the kill signal and went into the viral room and cleaned up the glass that she had broken testing the kill signal. Anna walked out of the viral room bypassing the decontamination and disabled all tracking devices on her laptops, badge, smartphone's and smart-watch. Anna then packed all her things.

Anna left everything in her room and decided to shower one last time since she might never have warm water falling over her body ever again. After cleaning up and packing up her cloths Anna saw that it was 0500 and Elsa would be waking up soon. Anna badged into the auditorium and set up her second laptop for Elsa's presentation. Anna then wrote a small note for Elsa.

_I am truly sorry. I thought I was protecting you, but I instead hurt you. I hope one day you can forgive me, but I'll be long gone before then. The presentation is ready and it will broadcast everything to the world._

_I love you with my whole body and soul._

_Anna_

Anna only had her own name on the letter and no one else's. If someone else were to find it they would be none the wiser. Anna thought it would be a good time go get her things and leave the area so that when people started waking up they don't wonder why she is going around with a duffel bag full of her stuff.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up and tried reaching for Anna. In her half-conscious state Elsa started to panic as Anna wasn't there. Then the memories from the night before came flooding back in and guilt only fallowed. Elsa had said some horrible things in anger at the betrayal she felt for being lied to and the fact that Anna wasted so much time. It was no excuse for yelling at her like that so Elsa thought she should go apologize.<p>

Elsa got out of bed pulled on last night's cloths and sat down at her table and tried to locate Anna. Elsa was able to learn a lot from just watching Anna work. Having perfect recall made it simple to learn new skills. Elsa started by pinging Anna's main laptop since Anna never went anywhere without it. Elsa was a bit shocked when the laptop didn't respond, so Elsa pinged the second laptop. Anna didn't quite love that one as much, but her love of computers meant that she often carried both. The second laptop was in the auditorium and Elsa felt even worse. Even though she yelled at Anna last night Anna was preparing for the presentation.

Elsa closed her laptop and stood up when her door paged. Elsa hoped it was Anna so she ran over and opened it. "You didn't have to" Elsa started and stopped when she was it was Dr. Mauser and not Anna. Elsa tried to mask her disappointment, but from the look on Dr. Mauser's face she didn't do a very good job.

"Dr. Meyer we have some things to discuss. My I come in" Dr. Mauser asked. Elsa just turned to let Dr. Mauser in and he went and sat at the table. "First I don't know what I saw the other day and frankly I don't care. What I do care about is you. I just received a call from Allied Command and they want you to make the presentation alone. They don't want Miss Anna on the stage or even mentioned. They also want you to say that further testing will be required" Dr. Mauser voice had a very serious and slightly concerned tone.

"Anna found this if it wasn't for her we would be trying to vaccinate a virus over twenty six times and god knows what else. She has saved the human race. I refuse to lie to the world" Elsa was barely able to contain the anger in her voice.

"Elsa please! They aren't going to allow the broadcast to reach the other Envirospheres. I know you never returned my affections, but I still care very much for you. I can't control what Dr. Kristoff will tell people about what we saw, but I can't protect you. Also I don't know what your assistant did, but she has a target on her and if you aren't careful they will target you. If you care for your career or life please keep Anna off the stage" Dr. Mauser's voice cracked a little.

"Dr. Mauser I am not afraid of them. We no longer have to fear them. We have the kill switch everyone can leave if they want. I will not cut Anna out. She has saved us all. Do you really think they can keep Anna for making sure we broadcast to the world" Elsa said.

"I'm sure they can't stop her. Please Elsa the Allied Council will never admit it, but they don't want Fenrir cured. They have the power and they want to keep it. They will not hesitate to kill you or her" Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait they don't what Fenrir cured? Then what have we been doing here?" Elsa asked, feeling betrayed again. Her heart started pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might burst out.

"The fear of Fenrir is what brought the human race together like never before. Once that fear is gone who knows what will happen?" Dr. Mauser was just spewing the same bull that the Allied Command wants him too. Elsa was so angry that she could have hit him.

"I can't believe this. Anna will be on stage and I'll give her all the credit. This is not negotiable. I will deal with the consequences after. Leave right now" Elsa yelled out, and Dr. Mauser rose and left. Elsa collapsed into the chair behind her computer. Suddenly it alarmed a sound she had never heard before. Elsa looked up and saw a screen pop up that she had never seen before. The screen had Anna's face looking at her and above her picture was "Wanted" and below it was "Arrest immediately". Elsa had to warn Anna.

Elsa grabbed her laptop and ran to the auditorium to warn Anna. As Elsa charged into the auditorium she noticed that Anna wasn't there. Only her second computer was so Elsa ran up on stage to look at it and found Anna's note.

BOOM! Elsa jumped and saw Dr. Mauser walk in with several security guards. "Where is she Dr. Meyer?" Dr. Mauser asked.

"I don't know. I thought she was here with this computer," Elsa called out.

"She disabled all tracking devices and she isn't in her room or your lab. Where was she going?" Dr. Mauser called out, clearly angry probably because Elsa yelled at him.

"I don't know. We had an argument last night and the last I saw her was the lab. Why?" Elsa realized that she shouldn't know why. So she faint ignorance.

A guard came running up to Dr. Mauser "Sir her room is empty, she is on the run. There is no way she could have got all her stuff that quickly Dr. Meyer didn't have time to warn her."

"If you find her you call us. I don't want to have to approve the arrest warrant for you too," Dr. Mauser threatened. Elsa couldn't believe this they were going to arrest them for trying to cure a deadly virus. Elsa watched as the men all left the auditorium to search for Anna.

Now Elsa was no hacker like Anna, but watching Anna work allowed her some skills. Elsa decided to track Anna's access badge to find where she had been last night. Unfortunately Anna must have thought of that because Anna's badge numbers were no were. Suddenly a message box popped up on Elsa's computer.

_My love an arrest warrant came across for me, but they will not find me in time. If you ever find yourself in security custody remember these two phrases. For peripheral devices "Feisty Pants" and "Ice Queen" for doors._

It was all that was said, but that meant that Anna's computer was active and she still had it. So Elsa typed the key combination that Anna hit to send documents to the slaved computers. Elsa only hoped that it would send stuff from the master computer to the slaves. Sure enough something popped up and a strange thing came up it was a hovercraft specifications.

Anna was going to run. She was planning it all night or even for days. When they fought last night and Elsa said those terrible things Anna must have decided then and there. Elsa looked at the time and it was 0700 the presentation would be in about an hour and a half. Elsa didn't even know how much time she had. So Elsa decided to record a quick speech.

"My fellow citizens we have found a kill signal to the Fenrir virus. The Allied Council does not want this kill signal to reach its citizens because they don't want to lose power. Rise up and fight this corruption that has taken hold of your lives. Stand up and fight" Elsa ended the video and put it at the end of the presentation.

Elsa then left her laptop because it could be tracked. Elsa walked out of the auditorium to see two guards standing at the door. "Dr. Meyers we are here for your protection," one guard said.

"Fine I know where Anna Goodwin is. Take me to Dr. Mauser," Elsa lied, and hoped that she might be able to give them the slip. Unfortunately, though one guard walked in front of Elsa and other behind. They escorted Elsa to Dr. Mauser's office. They opened the door and Elsa saw that the room was full of men and they all stopped to look at her.

"Anna is hiding in the tunnel out of the Envirosphere. She must have the kill signal and is planning on running," Elsa just made it up as she went.

"Thank you for coming around Elsa," Dr. Mauser said, "Go, go" Dr. Mauser yelled and the entire guard left the room leaving Dr. Mauser and Elsa alone. Dr. Mauser walked up and put both hands on her shoulders. "You have done the right thing," Dr. Mauser smiled, with his crooked glasses on his face and Elsa patted him on the side and nodded. Dr. Mauser didn't even notice that Elsa took his badge when she did it.

Elsa turned and walked out of the office and immediately turned to leave the facility. The guards had all gone to look for Anna in the tunnels and had left Elsa alone. Elsa dropped her lab coat and badge in a waste bin before leaving the facility.

Elsa was walking towards the hanger when the presentation started broadcasting. Anna's face was on every monitor in eye site. Elsa was the only one that didn't stop to watch. Elsa kept moving as Anna's voice rang out everywhere.

"Hello all my name Anna Goodwin. I have made this presentation to confess that I have betrayed you all," everyone around Elsa gasped. "Several nights ago I found a kill signal for the Fenrir Virus," everyone around her started cheering. "Instead of sending it out into the world I kept it secret to try and protect myself and the one I love. I kept it secret from everyone even the one I love. I betrayed the trust of everyone and I regret it and my love convinced me of my selfish way. So I will send out the signal to every device in every Envirosphere. I will play the video from the night I tested the signal," Elsa then started hearing everyone's devices go off as they all started getting the kill signal.

Elsa was nearly to the hanger the crowds started to thin out and a sense of dread washed over her. While Elsa was calmly walking Anna might be getting ready to leave. Elsa broke into a jog and then into a run. Elsa had to stop and watch as Anna tried to work the controls of the viral room. Anna did a fairly good job and Elsa couldn't help but be a little proud of her. Suddenly the viral container shattered in the room. Elsa had to laugh at the face Anna made. After about twenty minutes the sound on Anna's laptop rang and then the viral load in the room went from high to none. The crowd around Elsa erupted in cheers.

Elsa realized that she had stopped and started running again. When Elsa barged into the hanger with Dr. Mauser's badge she expected a small area that it would be easy to find a reddish blond woman with a large bag and a laptop. Except that everyone had hats on, large bags or laptops and the hanger was huge. Elsa thought the only key to find Anna was that she wouldn't be watching the presentation. So Elsa started moving through the hanger looking at people.

"So you see everyone the Fenrir kill switch works and I tried to keep it to myself. I'm sorry and I hope you forgive me for this betrayal" Anna's voice called out over the presentation. Then Elsa's face came up over every monitor. Elsa lowered her head and started thinking what would she do if she needed to run. I would pick the one farthest from the door so that if people were searching for me they might look there last. Elsa broke into a run not caring about what people thought. Suddenly a roar of anger washed over the hanger and Elsa started hearing screams coming from outside.

It wasn't Anna's betrayal that put the people in a rage it was the betrayal of the Allied Command. Elsa stopped and looked out a hanger window to the city and saw that people were filling the streets. Elsa saw a clock and saw that it was 1001. Elsa kept running looking for anyone that was alone or on a laptop. Elsa finally saw that at the very end of the hanger was a hovercraft that was fully loaded and in the pilot's seat was a woman with a hat on that matched the people in the hanger. The only thing that was different was that this woman had braids sticking out from under the hat. The last thing was the woman wasn't looking at the hovercraft controls, but a laptop in her lap.

Elsa started running towards Anna. Anna was wiping her face over and over again. Elsa realized that Anna must be crying and her heart ached. Then she had to stop in horror as the hovercraft engines roared to life. Elsa started screaming as loud as she could, but Anna never looked around. Elsa started running again and was waving her arms above her head. Elsa watched in horror as the hovercraft started to rise off the floor and Anna was still not looking around. Elsa was not going to make it to the hovercraft in time to stop Anna. Elsa started looking around for anything to get Anna's attention.

Elsa was standing next to another hovercraft under repair and a bench and nothing else. Elsa's heart felt like it was going to be torn out of her chest as the hovercraft started to move. Elsa saw that Anna would have to pass by the hovercraft that she was standing next to and that hover craft had several ladders around it. Elsa scaled one of the ladders and pulled herself on top of the hovercraft and ran to the edge and started waving her arms.

Tears started streaming down Elsa's face as all she could do was watch as the hovercraft started to pass by her when suddenly Anna looked up and saw Elsa. Anna's eyes bulged and Anna placed a hand on the window as if trying to stop the craft. Elsa smiled and extended her arms towards Anna. Anna started working on her laptop, but the hovercraft passed right by Elsa. Elsa's heart sank as the hovercraft started to speed away.

Elsa had trouble breathing as she had missed her only chance to apologize to Anna. To tell her she loved her one last time. Elsa's legs stopped working and she collapsed on the hovercraft. The noises around Elsa became quite as Anna's hovercraft started moving from the back of the hanger. Elsa couldn't stop the sobs from coming. Elsa just covered her face and cried.

Suddenly the roar of engines stopped fading and started getting louder. Elsa looked up and through the tears she saw that Anna's hovercraft was returning. Suddenly Elsa stood up and saw the cargo hold door open and Anna was standing there with her braids flailing in the wind. Elsa felt stupid but she could only wave at Anna and smile at her. The hovercraft stopped with the cargo hold right in front of Elsa.

Anna waved Elsa towards her as there was no way they could speak over the sounds of the engines. The gap was fairly small and Elsa was sure she could jump it. Elsa backed up a few steps and ran and jumped. Elsa's jump was perfect the only problem was that she had jumped too hard and was going to plow right through Anna. Anna opened her arms and caught Elsa. Elsa's moment was too much though and it knocked Anna right off her feet. They fell backwards against the crates that were behind Anna and they rolled to the floor.

Elsa grabbed Anna's face and said "Are you ok".

Anna just stared at Elsa and had tears streaming down her face "My head hurts a little, but nothing compared to how I felt before I saw you standing there." Elsa couldn't control herself and she wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her into a kiss. The cargo hold doors shut and the hovercraft started moving again. Elsa didn't care were they went as long as they were together.

Chaos erupted in every Envirosphere. The news of the Allied Council trying to keep the Kill Signal from the people caused riots. In the end no one noticed a single hovercraft that had left the Norwegian Envirosphere.

Soon every Envirosphere started sending out hovercrafts filled with people and supplies as the kill signal went to everyone. The Allied Council collapsed and every Envirosphere took command of their own people. People once again started to populate the more temperate areas of the world.


End file.
